Thin Blue Line
by Lieutenant Tazer
Summary: To protect and serve is his duty. Dean x Castiel
1. I

**T H I N – B L U E – L I N E**

_I_

There weren't many things Dean Winchester was afraid of. After graduating high school, the blonde found himself a place in the US Army as a Military Police Officer for four years. In those four years, Dean found that he was capable of doing things he could never even dream of doing; all because someone somewhere said it was the _right_ thing to do, all because someone told him to do this. Forever a follower with leadership qualities, Dean couldn't help but relate this to his early childhood how he blindly followed his father around the Northern American continent in search of a nameless murderer. His father taught him many things that any shrink would deem worthy enough to toss him into a padded room with a tight fitting jacket. As much as he loved his father, he also deeply feared him.

After graduating high school, a series of unfortunate events forced his decision to enlist into the Army. He hated himself for leaving his little brother in his father's custody, but Dean found there was nothing he could do. Promising Sam he would return in four years, just in time for the little guy to graduate, Dean would have enough money for his baby brother to go to any school he wanted. At least that was the plan until Sam contacted his brother his senior year, a few months before Dean would be officially discharged, with the good news that he had a full ride to Stanford for law school. Dean couldn't have been prouder. Their father couldn't have been more upset.

Returning home eight months early due to a gunshot wound to his leg that resulted in the warrior breaking his tibia, Dean couldn't have been happier to hold his little… or not so little brother in his arms again. "You look like sasquatch's illegitimate offspring, Sammy!" Balancing his weight on his crutches, Dean buried his head into the crook of his brother's neck and inhaled the familiar calming smell that always reminded him of home. It only took one hateful look from their father for Dean to know that he was no longer the shining star in his father's eyes.

Through the rest of Sam's senior year, Dean found himself relaxing as he was forced to actually sit and focus on healing his broken bone. John was gone more than ever now, out _hunting_ for the creature that killed their mother well over fifteen years ago. Trying not to think about his father, Dean focused on his apple pie life with his little brother, trying to be the father figure the brunette never had. Dropping Sam off at school, Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched his younger brother walk in with a group of friends every day. Deep down, Dean knew he and his brother were healing; they would be okay.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester, how's the leg feeling today?" Dr. Myers asked as he slowly walked into the room, followed by a group of interns.

Dean wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance at the question, as his answer for the past few weeks had been the same. "It still hurts like a bitch, Doc."

"Have you been taking the Percocet?" Dean looked away, unable to admit to the doctor that he hadn't even filled the prescription. The Army doctors pumped him full of meds at the base when he was initially taken into the infirmary. He was never one who liked pain medications in the beginning, but until the drugs left his system Dean swore his mind was playing trick on him. Unwilling to suspect his brother to the hallucinations, Dean refused the medications.

"Yeah, I have," he quickly lied. "But the pain isn't what it used to be. I hope that mean's I'll be getting out of this thing here soon."

Dr. Myers and his interns all looked at Dean's chart, except for one student. Locking eyes with the student's chocolate brown eyes, Dean couldn't help but swallow back the lump in his throat. In the back of his mind, the soldier couldn't help but wonder if this student saw through his lie. "Depending upon how your scans go today, you may be able to start your physical therapy within the next week. I'll write you another script for some additional medication."

Leaving the hospital clinic, Dean paused just beside a trash can to quickly rip up the small piece of paper. Disposing of it, he found his way over to his black SUV. Taking an extra moment to hoist himself up into his Escape, the blonde quickly headed towards Sam's school to catch his football game. Sam had made quarterback.

Over the next several weeks, Dean and Sam found themselves at his physical therapists office going through his daily exercises to get the solider back to full strength. Sam would bury his nose into his text books, and work on homework while Dean would curse loudly at Dianna, his physical therapist, as he attempted to complete his exercises. He hated the weak feeling Dianna left him as she continually worked his leg, and he hated himself for being so weak in front of his brother. Gritting through the pain, Dean was thankful that three months later he was able to never step foot in that facility again.

Sam was in his final semester at school and their dad hadn't been seen for almost two months. The teen had a few weeks left until he graduated and he would be off to Stanford in the fall for classes. A part of that scared Dean because when Sam leaves, it would leave Dean alone in the dingy house his father got. He entertained the idea of reenlisting into the Army for a second tour. Those papers still sat upon the top of his dresser.

He had taken up a new activity. Finding that he required structure in his life when Sam was in school, Dean found himself pushing himself through the physical requirements of his basic training. Running around the park trail, his lungs burned and his muscles ached but he felt free. His feet thundered against the ground, his Metallica music blared loudly into his ears; Dean Winchester was free. Coming around to his tenth lap, the blonde slowed to a stop. Resting his palms on his knees, he focused on controlling his breathing.

"Phew, I feel good!" Dean exclaimed to himself, gaining a few looks from some on passing joggers. The past couple of weeks had been amazing; the fresh air really did the blonde good. He'd quickly befriended Mrs. Carter, the elderly woman who daily walked a lap around the park with her walker. For being in her late eighties, the woman was still as feisty as ever. There was also the _Barbie-girls_—blonde haired, blue eyes, and tight little bodies—that Dean found pleasure in watching run around the track. However, as much of an eye-candy treat they were, Dean couldn't help but always over hear them complain about how _terrible _their life was. He'd caught a few of them checking him out multiple times, and decided it would be wise to stay far, far away.

He'd made friends with some of the soccer moms who practiced yoga in the sun in the later hours of the mornings, and had been invited by their husbands to play basketball a few times. There were moments that Dean could see himself settling down in Kansas, staying accustomed to seeing these familiar and friendly faces on a daily basis. He and Sam had lived in Lawrence for the first few years of their lives and had always talked about returning to their roots. It was a chance for them to officially start anew without any drama.

Lightly jogging back over to his truck, Dean reached into his shorts pockets to pull free his keys. "Hey, Dean, wait up!" Startled, the blonde dropped his keys. They clattered loudly against the pavement. "Here, man, you dropped these." Handing his key set back, Michael smiled dumbly down at the shorter man.

"Thanks, what's up?" Taking his keys, Dean slipped them back into his pocket.

"Would you be interested in joining a softball team this year? My department team needs another player now that Frank is retired, and we need another person if we have hopes in beating the guys from the Tenth Division. Come on, you'd be an amazing addition to the team." Taking the flier in Michael's hand, Dean slowly read.

"Are you getting me a job or a spot on a tee-ball team, Mike?" Flipping the stapled leaflets over, Dean allowed his eyes to roam over the department application. Glancing back to the officer, who had accompanied him on a few runs in the past, Dean wasn't sure to be happy or put off about this.

"It's softball, Dean, not tee-ball." The officer corrected. He crossed his arms over his broad chest in a defensive manner.

"Tomato, tomato," Dean bit back harshly. "Thanks and all, but I'm good." Extending the papers back towards his running partner, Dean waited impatiently for the dark haired man to take them back.

"I thought it would be perfect for you, Dean. You said you were thinking about going back for another tour, but this way you'll still be protecting our country, just domestically. Also, you can stay close to Sam." Dean suddenly didn't want to let these papers out of his grasp. Not one to back down, he silently prayed Michael wouldn't take them back. "Look, the civil service test isn't until Monday, so you have all weekend to think about it. I already have a seat reserved for you, so all you have to do is show up and take the test."

Bringing the papers back into his reading line, Dean glanced over the application forms once again. "I don't know man…" He trailed off, silently reading to himself.

"Just show up and take the test so I don't feel like I just wasted fifty-bucks." Lightly punching the blond on his bicep, Michael turned to head back over towards Gage, who was his patrol partner. "Just think about it, talk it over with Sam, and we'll see you Monday at the station for the exam."

Looking back, Dean was happy he didn't tell Michael to shove those papers up his ass. He drove to Sam's school, the papers forgotten on the passenger's seat. Waiting in the parking lot for his baby brother to come out of the building, Dean didn't notice when the brunette opened the hatch on the back of the Escape to deposit his soccer gear and school bag before coming around to the front passenger's seat. Before climbing in, he moves the set of papers and buckles in. If Sam hadn't been so damn nosey, and had not read the papers, Dean was one hundred percent positive that he wouldn't have sat down to the exam that Monday. It would be the week before Sam graduates that Dean got a call back from the Fifteenth Division with a date for a psych evaluation.

Dean absolutely hated exams. In high school he was never an A student, like his baby brother, but he would study for the grades he got. Sitting down for his psychological exam, Dean couldn't help but feel like bacteria in a Petri dish. How was he supposed to know what was the correct answer when the psychologist asked if he'd rather have a cat or a dog as a pet, or if the color red was his favorite color. There had been a few questions about his time serving in the war, and also about his family, his high school career, and his nonexistent friends. Prying deeper, he was questioned about Sam, his favorite grade school teacher, favorite food, and if he had a dark spot on his skin how it would make him feel. By the time he left the test, nearly four hours later, Dean wanted to sleep in the driver's seat.

Picking up Sam that afternoon, the younger Winchester was convinced that the doctor had ninja'd his brother's brain. Conning his brother into allowing him to drive home, Dean didn't have it in him to argue with Sam about who was driving. Oddly enough, he felt safer with the non-experienced teenager driving than himself at the moment. They got Subway for dinner that night and Dean went straight to bed.

Sam graduated, and even though he couldn't out right afford it, Dean picked up a few side jobs doing some yard work in the neighborhood to pay for a graduation party for his little brother. Even if he didn't have the greatest experience in high school, Dean would be damned if Sam would be suspect to follow in his footsteps. Looking around their backyard, littered with teenagers and some of the school's faculty, Dean was happy he could throw Sam a party. He just wanted his little brother to be normal.

"Great party here, Winchester." Startled, Dean paused from his grilling to glance at Michael. He had invited some of his own friends from the park to come along, as some of them were the parents the teens who were running wildly around his backyard playing flag football. He didn't remember inviting Michael until he saw a flash of red hair across the yard. Her name was Anna and was one of Sam's lab partners. She was also Michael's little sister. "These hamburgers," he exclaimed through a huge mouthful, "fucking amazing."

"Thanks…" Turning back to his task, the soldier moved to flip the remaining hamburger patties. "I haven't seen you at the park in the past week, where you been?" Sure he was curious, but really Dean was searching for small talk.

"We're down so many people at work right now because of the Drop-program; I've been working overtime nearly every week." Michael swallowed. Dean nodded. "I saw you took our test, how'd the psych eval go?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm pretty sure they won't call back after that. Your sergeant said I scored in the top five percentile on my CSE, but I don't think I did so well on my eval. Damn, even when I enlisted into the Army, the psychological profiles they did were never that intense. How am I supposed to know what the right answer is when all you give me are two possible right answers?" Dean angrily transferred the last of the hamburgers onto a platter and set them on the food table for more hungry teenagers to devour.

"Dean, I came to drop my sister off, score some free food—which by the way is freaking amazing—and to give you this." Holding out a sealed envelope, Michael watched Dean cautiously take it into his hands. "Open it."

He held the letter in his hands tightly, hoping it was what he thought it was. Looking to the officer for guidance as to what the contents of the letter, he sighed inwardly when he saw no response on the older man's. Slowly, Dean worked his thumb under a loose flap and worked his finger along the seam. Carefully, he pulled out the letter, hoping it was an acceptance letter to the final stage of the hiring process. Reading it over, he turned and smiled up at Michael.

"I have an interview with the mayor and city officials on the 15th." The words sounded foreign to him as he was shocked that he'd even get hired. He always told himself he'd become a firefighter once he got out of the Army. As much as he hated what he did over seas, Dean couldn't get the thrill of a gun firing out of his head. He'd been brought up around weapons his whole life, and never before had they had an effect like this upon him. The first time he fired his weapon in the Army into enemy lines, Dean felt a rush over take him. Even now he couldn't shake the feeling.

Michael smiled. "I knew you'd do well. But, I have to go help my baby brother move into his new apartment just outside of campus, he starts his student teaching in the Fall. I'll bring him running with me sometime so you can meet him. If I don't see you before then, good luck at the interview!" Clapping his hand on Dean's shoulder, Michael bid his farewells before heading out to his truck.

"Why was Michael here?" Sam asked as he came to a stop next to his dazed brother. "What's that?" Taking the congratulatory paper from his brother's loose grasp, Sam's face broke out into a huge grin. "Dean, this is awesome!" Throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders, Sam followed Dean's line of sight to the back gate where Michael had just left. It took him an extra moment to recognize the scruffy man who stood at the gate. The Winchesters starred at their father for a moment, waiting for him to enter. He never did. Watching him turn on his heel and march down the driveway, both boys released a baited breath.

Looking back, Dean realized he hadn't seen his father again since that night. The cool, crisp autumn air wafted into his cruiser, sending a shiver down his spine. He always loved this time of the year when the leaves changed their colors, but he wasn't too particular about the temperature change. "I can't believe tonight is our last night together, rookie." Michael laughed as he lightly punched Dean in the shoulder. "My little boy has grown up so fast!"

"I can't wait to get my own cruiser, and not have to share with you anymore." Dean quipped lightly, throwing his field training officer a playful smirk. "We won't even be on the same shift tomorrow; do you realize how awesome this will be?"

"You keep telling yourself that, Winchester. You'll be calling me for every call for advice." Flipping through his field reports on a couple of traffic violations, Michael quickly spoke into his radio.

Dean smiled to himself as he knew a part of him would miss his safety blanket. Through the academy, the blonde officer had repeatedly told himself he couldn't do this and didn't want to do it. Stressed from losing Sam to Stanford and having his dad officially move out of house, Dean felt his walls quickly collapsing around him. A call everyday from his baby brother wasn't enough for him, and Michael quickly saw this and had taken it upon himself to pull Dean under his watchful wing.

"I got a call from Anna the other day. She loves medical school at Stanford, plus she gets to see Sam and Jess every day. It's good for them to have each other, the familiarity and all." Dean nodded at the mention of his baby brother. "They'll be back for Thanksgiving before you know it! Speaking of large family affairs, my family is having a huge get together this weekend for Gabriel's birthday, my brother. Some of the guys are coming over too, so you'll know a few people there."

"Yeah, sure, I'll go if I'm not working."

"Even if you are working, just swing by after your shift. No one will care if you're still in uniform." Quickly scribbling his parents address down for his partner, Michael handed it over to the blonde who pocketed it into his breast pocket on his uniform.

"_3A… respond to 1482 Wabash for a signal 10." _

"3A, copies." Speaking calmly into his radio, Dean glanced towards Michael who continued to look over his traffic reports he'd made earlier. Everyone else in the department who had Michael Novak as their FTO said it was the worst experience they ever had and that they didn't learn anything from him. Dean was slightly intimidated by this when he first started, but found it easy to speak with the elder Novak about anything that was on his mind. A part of him was going to miss his partner, but Dean knew this would be good for him because he was no longer afraid.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

**Kira:** So I've been toying with this idea for a while, not sure how this fandom would enjoy something like this. I know this chapter was kind of dry, but I wanted to catch the readers up as to what has been happening in the Winchesters lives since they graduated, especially Dean's. This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fiction, so please, I welcome constructive criticism. Read and review to let me know what you think!

**~D A R K – A N G E L – K I R A~**


	2. II

**T H I N – B L U E – L I N E**

_II_

As much as he hated to admit it, Michael was right. Running his fingers through his hair, Dean took a calming breath to steady his thumping heart. It was his first day off rookie-probation and all Dean felt that he accomplished was tarnishing all of Michael's hard work. The older officer told Dean once that if his training kept him alive, then he did his job right in training the rookie. However, all the training in the world couldn't prepare him to handle these situations on his own. Positive that he'd pissed someone off upstairs, Dean scrolled through the massive call list for that evening. _This was so unfair._ Armageddon hit their Division that evening and the young officer had been bouncing from call to call all evening.

Sliding his reports over to Julie, the departments receptionists, Dean was positive he was going to get the third degree from his sergeant when he would show up for work the following day. Exhaustion ebbed away at his consciousness making him debate if he wanted to drive all the way home and sleep, or curl up in the driver's seat in his Escape. Faintly remembering that he said he'd make an appearance at Michael's brothers' birthday party, Dean inwardly groaned. Disarming his duty belt, locking away his weapon inside his locker, the blonde slowly made his way out to his truck.

The address was relatively easy to find, as Dean had been on the street earlier that evening for a domestic disturbance, but all the cars that lined the street was another good indication that he was in the right area. Making sure his duty bag and belt were hidden from sight in his truck, Dean unzipped his uniform shirt and stripped down to his uniformed undershirt. The grey cotton clung to his skin with the slight adhesion of his sweat. Realizing he would rather be at home, snuggled in his bed after a nice long shower, Dean had to wonder what made him say yes in the first place.

He knew Michael fairly well to know he had a wife and four kids of his own. He'd even met Claire, his wife, a few times at the park and plenty more times when she'd come into the department to drop off her husband's lunch. There was no doubting that she was easy on the eyes, even after having four kids she looked relatively healthy. Their oldest, Michael Jr., was seven years old and just as adventurous as his daddy. The twins, Aiden and Braiden, just turned five in August. Michael had taken his whole family to Disney for the twin's birthday for an entire week, leaving Dean to suffer desk duty with the dispatchers. Then there was Trinity, the "whoops" baby as Michael called her, who was only a month old now. Other than Michael's wife, Dean had never met anyone else in his FTO's family.

About to slip back into his truck to head home, and come up with some excuse the next time he saw Michael as to why he didn't stop by, a loud call from up on the porch called his attention. "Dean, glad to see you could make it, Bud!" Jogging out to the street to meet with his rookie, Michael slung his arm around Dean's shoulders before dragging him towards his parent's home. "I hope you're hungry because my mom made way too much food, even for our family to eat." He laughed and Dean wasn't too sure what was funny until he walked into the house.

Chaos would be an easy way to describe the Novak family, but that would be an understatement. Stepping through the front door a train of wild children ran past, barreling down the hall and through a door that more than likely led to the basement. For a moment, Dean had to stop and wonder how the kids were able to cut through the mass amount of adults, but quickly learned that everyone just moved out of the way as Michael pulled Dean through the crowd. Coming to a halt in the dining room, Dean finally understood what Michael was laughing about. For as many people that were attending his brothers' birthday, there seemed to be enough food on the table to feed a good portion of Texas.

"I didn't know your family was this huge." Dean said around a small mouthful.

"Yeah, my mom had four kids and between her and dad they came from larger families. It doesn't help that everyone keeps having babies around here either. Oh, Claire!" Pulling his wife to his side, Michael placed a soft kiss to her temple. "You remember Dean, don't you?"

"I don't remember you with this much muscle, the academy really bulked you up!" Pulling the hesitant officer into a warm hug, the blonde woman adjusted the sleeping baby in her arm.

"Yeah, is that Trin? She's gorgeous." Softly running the back of his fingers over the infant's forehead, Dean couldn't help a smile tug away at his lips. "I see she got all her good looks from Claire though." Claire laughed. Michael slumped his shoulders.

Dean spent most of the night talking with Michael and Claire. A few of the guys from their department joined the group as they migrated outside to the bonfire pit after dropping Trinity into the arms of her loving grandmother. With a beer in his hand, Dean couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed himself this much. "So Dean, how was your first night without Mike?" Gage, another one of the officers from the Fifteenth Division, asked suddenly remembering that Dean was now off probation. "Our little boy is growing up!"

"I'm pretty sure I messed up all of my paper work, and a few people today probably thought I was nuts, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Hitting his beer bottle against his fellow officer's drink, the two took a swig and downed the rest of their beers.

"Atta boy, you'll show 'em!" Gage cheered.

"How about Dean and I go get us another round?" Following Michael back up to the house, Dean noticed that a considerable amount of people had left. He'd met Gabriel for a brief moment, and wished him a happy birthday before he was pulled away by Michael. From what he met of his younger brother, he liked him. He knew nothing about the older brunette, but just from the friendly hello and hug, Dean knew he liked him just like he liked this family. Stepping into the kitchen, Dean was startled by Michael's booming voice from behind him. "Where have you been all night, Baby-Brother?" Pulling an unwilling dark haired man under his arm, Michael bent them forward to rum his knuckles mercilessly into the younger man's head. Watching him struggle for a moment, Dean couldn't help the nostalgic feeling over come him as he'd done this many times before to his own younger brother.

"I've been helping mom with keeping the house in order." He said softly after pulling free from his brother's grasp. "By the way, mom laid Trinity down up stairs. She was getting fussy."

"I don't doubt it; it is way past her bed time. Baby brother, this is Officer Winchester. Officer Winchester, Baby Brother." Michael slurred his words, making the three beers evident in his system. Michael moved around them to the coolers on the far side to pull free a bunch of beers before heading out the back door, unintentionally leaving Dean and his brother standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Lightweight," the younger Novak chuckled as he and Dean watched the older man slightly stumble out the back door.

"Dean," the blonde offered his hand.

Reaching out, the darker haired man lightly shook hit. "Castiel," he said.

"I think you're the first person from your family who hasn't tried to hug me, Cas." Dean laughed as he pulled a beer out from the cooler. "You want one?" Castiel nodded and accepted the bottle. The darker haired individual gave Dean a curious look at the nickname but quickly shrugged it off.

"Not everyone in my family is grabby, but a good majority of them are." Castiel laughed as he took a long pull on his beer, trying to shake the feeling of Dean's fingers accidently brushing against his when he accepted his beer from the officer. "The ones you really have to watch out for are my mother and her sisters."

"Yeah, been there already." A faint blush tinted his cheeks at the memory of the older woman giving him a none too gentle hug, followed by a friendly squeeze of his rear end. Castiel laughed at Dean's expense.

Compared to Dean who was dressed in his BDU's from work, tactical boots and grey undershirt, Castiel looked like he was well dressed for the family event, since everyone else seemed to be in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Dark slacks, dark shoes, a cerulean pinstriped button down that was slightly undone at the top where Dean's eyes lingered on the man's white undershirt. He wondered if the man's defined neckline went all the way down into those broad shoulders. Shaking his head, he forced himself to tune back into what the other man was talking about. "—I had parent teacher conferences tonight, so I actually just got here." Dean nodded in understanding why Castiel was the most dressed up person there.

Dean wasn't sure how long he and Castiel had been leaning against the counter talking about mindless things, but when Gage and Will stumbled through the back door, laughing and holding each other up, Dean guessed it had been a while because when he last saw the two they weren't shit-faced drunk. Unlike Michael, Dean and been reminded repeatedly that these two could hold their liquor. Castiel appeared to be startled for a moment when the back door slammed into the door stopper on the wall.

"Rookie, this is where you disappeared to!" Gage laughed as he fell into Dean's solid body. He chuckled. "You smell like a crack-whore." Poking Dean in the side with his index finger, the older officer laughed. "Castiel, look, it's Dean. Look, look, look at our rookie!" Dean looked to Will for some assistance but found none as he was just as plastered as Gage was. Gage continually poked Dean in the ribs with his index finger.

"I see, Gage." Crossing his arm over his chest, Castiel rested his elbow on his hand to cover his mirth seeking to overtake his face.

The two watched the two intoxicated officers stumble down the hall into the closet so they could get their jackets and keys. Dean frowned at the sudden realization that Will was probably going to try and drive them home. Running a hand through his hair, he rubbed at the back of his neck finding he really didn't want to leave the younger man's easy company. "I should probably take those two home…" Finishing off his beer, he set the empty bottle in the sink where a collection had formed.

"That's nice of you." Castiel smiled and finished his bottle off as well before following Dean down the hall.

Watching him wrestle the keys out of an unwilling Will's hands, Dean ushered the two inebriated individuals out the door towards his truck that sat across the way. He dug his own set of keys out of his pocket, along with his cell phone to see that he'd missed a call from Sam earlier that evening. Usually he was quick to pick up his phone when Sam called, but tonight he didn't even feel it vibrate in his pocket. "I know that look." Castiel smirked. "Did you get a call from the girlfriend?"

"Nah," Dean shook his head. "I don't have one. My little brother called. He's attending law school at Stanford." Dean felt like a proud father saying that to anyone he could.

"He's attending school with Anna then. I remember now, Gabriel and Michael had mentioned something about you before. I guess it just took me a while to piece it together." Castiel smiled and offered a meek shrug. They both laughed.

"Yeah, Sam is a good kid. I'll see you around; I gotta get Frick and Frack home before they fall asleep in the truck. Good meeting you, and tell your brother thank you for me!" Turning to head out the door, Castiel leaned against the frame to watch him and the other two officers pal around in the street before climbing into the truck. A god awful noise blared from within the truck that Castiel dully dubbed as Metallica's _Enter Sandman_ song. A small smile graced his face.

"What are you doing?" Startled, Castiel quickly turned to look up into his brother's eyes. "Did Dean and the boys leave?"

"Yeah, he said thank you." Castiel nodded, keeping his back against the wall as if he was trying to hide something. He hoped Michael was too inebriated to notice that his little brother and his rookie had spent a good portion of the night just chatting in the kitchen. His luck, however, didn't run that deep.

"So what did you two talk about all night?"

~S U P E R N A T U R A L~

It had been a little over a week since Dean went to Gabriel's party and life seemed for fall into an easy swing for the young officer. Depending upon which shift he had to work Dean normally would run in the morning, return home for a shower and either do some house work or nap until work later that evening. His life was quiet, save for the daily phone call from Sam, and Dean found he was perfectly happy with that… Or at least he thought.

"Dean! Hey, wait up!" Pausing, the officer turned to glance over his shoulder to see Michael running towards them in the department's garage. When he finally caught up with the younger officer, Michael appeared to be winded. "Hey, are you going to be able to make it to tomorrow night's game? We're going to be down three players as the boys from VICE are still working their case up north and won't be back to later next month."

Dean momentarily thought that it was a little late in the year to still be playing tee-ball…baseball…something-ball. "I guess, yeah." Shrugging, Dean turned towards his cruiser to deposit his duty bag into the passenger's seat. Turning around, Dean jumped slightly at how close Michael was. "Personal space?"

"You seem jumpy, what's up?" Leaning against Dean's cruiser, Unit 18, Michael crossed his arms and pointedly looked at Dean. Dean mimicked his FTO's actions, leaning his hip against the car and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine?" Confused as to what Michael was inquiring about, Dean couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated under the older officers stare. He'd felt like he'd done something wrong, but as far as he knew he hadn't. As far as he went, he felt fine. Sure he felt distracted as of late, but Dean talked it up to him just missing Sam. "Really, Mike, I'm fine."

The darker haired officer nodded slowly. "Ok, well you know if you want to talk where to find me." Dean was confused again. What was Michael seeing? "Anyways, we better get out onto the street before Sarg catches us down here."

Climbing into his cruiser, Dean quickly found himself surfing his usual beat around the rundown strip mall just at the south end of his jurisdiction. It was normally when he worked the graveyard shift that he found scrappers diving in the dumpsters around back, or just typical thieves trying to break into the front of the stores to loot whatever they could get their hands on. However, the sun was still out and the usual midday shoppers were still meandering in and out of the stores.

"_Unit 18… Respond to the intersection of Franklin Street and South High Street for a signal 14. Caller stated there is a car stopped at the red light and won't move." _

Already heading over in that general direction, Dean pressed his foot a little harder against the accelerator to make it to the downtown area of Lawrence. "Copy that," Dean frowned at his annoyed tone. Confused as to why he seemed annoyed with everything today, Michaels words started to seep into his brain. Until the older officer pointed it out, Dean felt fine, but thinking back to that morning he hadn't shared his usual banter with Mrs. Carter or the guys on the basketball courts either. He didn't pause for a moment to check out the Barbie clones or even get a dirty thought about the soccer moms in their yoga stances. _Ok, so maybe Michael was right…_ Even if the older officer was right, yet again, Dean had no idea what it could be to put him in such a sour mood.

When he really thought about it, he'd been acting this way all week. He hadn't paid much attention to the other people at the park when they seemed to give him a wide space when he would run past them. No one said much of anything to him in the department either. Feeling like he'd just woken up from an extremely long nap, Dean rubbed his hand over his face. He just had no idea what was crawling under his skin.

Pulling up onto the scene, Dean flipped his lights as he came to a stop just behind the stopped Toyota. "Unit 18, I need a plate run; Victor-William-King-One-Four-One-Three. That's VWK 1413." Typing the license plate on his own dash monitor, Dean frowned when it came back to a missing person as the registered owner.

Looking at the profile of the person slumped forward in the seat Dean didn't think they looked like an elderly, 80-year old man. Unclipping his seat belt, he slowly stood to get out of his cruiser. Walking up to the driver's side window, his hand hovering over his weapon, he bladed his stance against the window. "Sir, I need you to turn your car off." Quickly glancing into the back seat, looking at the large pile of clothes, Dean looked to the driver once again who smelled like he hadn't showered in over a few days. "Sir?"

Above the sounds of the speeding cars and other sounds of the city, Dean faintly caught the light snores coming from the driver. Glancing over his shoulder at the second arriving cruisers, Dean quickly recognized Michael and Gage. Motioning one of them over to the passenger's side, Dean patiently waited for Gage to reach into the open passenger's window to place the car in park. Cautiously reaching in himself to turn the car off, Dean pulled the keys free from the ignition and placed them in his pocket before turning to the driver. "Hey buddy, wake up." Lightly shaking the man's shoulder, all three officers quickly frowned when the driver didn't respond. "Come on, buddy, wake up!" Dean spoke a little harsher, still hoping that this guy was just sleeping.

"Unit 3A, were going to need a squad sent to our location."Michael watched as the drivers eyes slowly opened and focused on the rookie. "Hey, buddy, you alright?" The three officers watched the groggy man struggle to form words in his sleep clogged mind.

"Hey," Dean called out to him. He reached a hand out to steady the driver as his eyes seemed to slip into the back of his head. The man's skin blanched, forcing him to break out in a cold sweat before his stomach caved in on itself. Eyes flying open, he leaned forward to rid his body from the vomit emitting from his mouth.

Gage and Michael cringed, watching Dean's face fall. The airborne projectile slapped loudly against his chest before slowly dripped down to splash on the concrete. Dean's skin shivered at the feeling of traces of vomit sliding down his toned chest to rest at his waist seam where his shirt was tucked into his BDU's. Looking to the driver, who looked even more exhausted after heaving up everything from in his stomach, Dean couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the poor bastard. "How you doing now, partner?"

The driver looked to the young officer, his eyes trying to focus. "Sleepy," he sighed before looking at the other two officers who turned to talk to the paramedics who parked behind the cruisers upon their arrival.

After transferring the driver over to the paramedics care, Dean stood next to Michael and Gage. Both officers gave the rookie a weary glance before cracking up in a fit of laughter. "Dude, you reek!" Gage chuckled as he turned to skip off towards his cruiser.

Michael shook his head. Reaching out like he was going to pat the rookies shoulder, he froze in mid air before retracting his hand, stuck in a fit of laughter. "Dude, I got the rest of this. Head back to the station to change, and don't forget about tomorrow night's game. I'll text you tomorrow morning where and when to meet us at." Waving over his shoulder, Michael turned to watch their driver heave up another round of vomit onto the pavement.

Looking down at his vomit clad uniform, Dean felt his stomach knotted painfully as his brain quickly reminded him just how disgusting this really was. Cringing, he turned towards his cruiser to head back towards their station to swap out his clothing. "Hey, Officer Winchester!" Just as he was about to slip into the driver's seat, Dean paused to stare at one of the fire-medics who was quickly accosting him. "You'll need to get blood work down at Trinity General to make sure you haven't contracted anything from this guy. Here," looking at the young firefighter, Dean tilted his head as he was presented with a large plastic bag. "Put your uniform shirt in here until you get check out. We're not sure what he has, but our patient is very sick."

Aggravated, Dean stripped himself from his uniform shirt and under shirt. Feeling the trance amount of vomit slide from his skin and down his tactical pants, Dean glared towards the fire-medic. His previously annoyed mood suddenly reared its ugly face once again. Standing in the street, his torso exposed, the blonde officer could feel a majority of the citizens starring at him. Crossing his arms, he glared at the driver inwardly seething at this unfortunate turn of events. Snatching his uniform shirt from the medic, the officer threw him a dirty look before saying his thanks and heading back towards the station. _Yeah, now I have a reason to be pissed!_

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

**Kira:** I know, Castiel hardly had an appearance in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one. I'm leaning towards making this a Dean centric story, following his struggles in letting his painful past go, allowing himself to trust others, fall in love, and still be there for Sam. This chapter was a faster pace, but as I said before, chapter one was just a set up for the story foundation. Let me know what you all think! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!

**~D A R K – A N G E L – K I R A~**


	3. III

**T H I N – B L U E – L I N E**

_III_

Sleeping past his alarm, Dean rolled over on his bed happy to be still snuggled into his pillow. His shift the previous night had gone from bad to worse after having some blood work taken from the nurses at the hospital. What he had hoped for was a somewhat quiet Friday night shift but had gotten one of the worse. Call after call poured through their dispatch center from everything ranging from shooting, kidnapping, head-on collisions, and even a bomb threat at a local church. By the time the third shift officers walked into the stations, most of the Fifteenth Division was still out on the streets handling the large call volume. When Dean crawled into bad late that morning, he promptly fell asleep.

He would have been okay just laying in bed all day, content with nothing to do other than catch up on his sleep, had his phone not vibrated loudly on his night stand. Checking the display name, Dean groaned suddenly remembering that he'd opened his big mouth and said he'd play softball today. Flipping his phone open, Dean groggily read the message before tossing his beat up phone back onto his night stand. It made a loud clattering noise. He didn't have to be at the field for another three hours. Rolling over, the blonde officer sighed into his pillow and drifted off to sleep once again.

The drive to the park had been relatively short as the field was only a few blocks up the street from where he lived. The young officer had expected this to be a small gaming event where only the players showed up, played and then left. Awed at the mass amount of people crowding around the baseball diamond Dean had to double check his text message to make sure he'd arrived at the correct park. Suddenly seeing Claire and Michaels twins, the blonde knew he was at the correct location.

Slowly getting out of his truck, Dean adjusted his running pants on his hips and straightened his department training shirt before moving around to the back of his vehicle to pull out his bag with his bat, glove, water and a few additional things Sam told him he would need for a game of softball. Never one to be really into sports, Dean found himself calling the brunette for advice on what to take with him. Secretly, he was happy he did. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, Dean locked his truck up before joining Claire in her feeble attempt at getting her boys to stop fighting. Reaching down to pick up the toddler, Dean figured he had Aiden from the _A. Novak_ scribed on the back of his shirt. Braiden wore an identical one to his twins, with _B. Novak_ printed across the shoulders instead.

"Thanks, Dean," Claire sighed as she picked up her other struggling toddler. "They have been acting nuts all morning. I blame their father for feeding them sugar."

"It's no problem." Dean offered a small smile to the woman as she moved to adjust her diaper bag on her shoulder while wrestling her struggling son to sit calmly against her hip. "Hey, do you know where I'm supposed to meet Mike?" Dean asked as he adjusted the fussy toddler in his arms easily in a mocking manner.

"Oh, Castiel!" Waving frantically towards the darker haired man, she squealed slightly as he turned towards them. Dean felt his stomach drop. "Castiel, please be a dear and hold onto Aiden for me so Dean can go warm up with the boys?"

"Sure! Come here, buddy." All Castiel had to do was hold his hands out to the toddler before he quickly leaned away from Dean and into his uncle. "Hey buddy, are you driving your momma crazy again?" The toddler nodded before burring his facing into Castiel's shoulder, giggling like a loon. "Thought so. Hey, Dean, I didn't know you were playing today."

The blonde was rooted to the ground when the dark haired man turned to him, smiling a million watt smile that seemed to light up the already bright evening. Swallowing back the lump forming in his throat, Dean felt his palms begin to sweat. His emerald eyes locked onto the straight, white teeth beneath the fine pink lips on Castiel's face. Shaking his head, ridding his body of the foreign experience of having his heart thump loudly within his chest, Dean nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Mike asked me to play today since the boys from VICE are still out of town." The rookie officer was sure there was a stupid shit-eating grin on his face and for the love of God he had no clue as to why.

A knowing smirk crept over Claire's face. "Hey, you should join us for dinner tonight, Dean!" Nudging her husband's brother, Claire whipped her blonde head towards the dark haired man. "Where did Big Mike decide we were eating tonight, Castiel?"

"Uh… I don't remember." Shrugging, he threw the blonde an apologetic look. "You're more than welcome to join us, Dean." The man's bright smile faded to be replaced by a bashful glance.

"I don't want to impose—"

"Nonsense, it's no trouble. So we'll see you after the game?" Feeling trapped by the woman's gaze, the officer felt himself numbly nodding. He now understood the _look _Michael always referred to when he would explain how Claire got him to empty the dish washer, mow the lawn and— God forbid—wear her thong one evening during sex. That was a conversation the blonde officer wished he could bleach from his mind. Her bright blue eyes were steely cold, freezing Dean in his spot. He dumbly nodded again. "Great! You should go warm up. Bye Dean! Castiel, we're sitting over here!" Pulling her brother-in-law by the arm, the two headed towards the stands to join Gabriel who was busy entertaining Trinity.

"Do you think our niece will grow up to be a tom-boy?" Looking to his younger brother, Gabriel adjusted the baby in his arms. "I mean, I don't think I can baby sit for you Claire if all she wants to do is dress me up and play tea-party."

Castiel silently laughed at the thought.

"Hey, I've had to pop out three just to get to her. I hope she's girly! There too much testosterone at our house as it is." Exchanging children with the floppy haired man, Clair dug around in her diaper bag for her daughter's bottle.

"She produces enough estrogen to negate that." Gabriel leaned in close to his brother's ear to whisper softly. Gabriel chuckled at his joke. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Momma, I want peanuts!" Braiden stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Aiden chimed in quickly as to not be outdone by his twin.

"I'll take them and go find JR, he's been gone for a while. We'll be back!" Taking the boys, Gabriel disappeared into the crowd of people. Castiel suddenly felt like he should have gone with them as Claire's eyes instantly locked into his skull. He forced himself to stare out into the field where his elder brother and Dean were out tossing a ball around. Castiel suddenly realized this probably wasn't the best place for him to stare.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Startled, Castiel looked at her. "The way the sun is casting over the trees and onto the field. It reminds me of my wedding day."

"Yeah," Castiel agreed instantly remembering Michaels wedding being in the middle of winter, at night, with snow on the ground. Casting Claire a weird look, wondering how winter wonder land looked remotely close to a scene from Angels in the Outfield, he forced himself to stare down at his feet.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting like I haven't noticed that you bat for the same team, Castiel. Just because your family is too religious to understand you, doesn't mean an outsider doesn't see it. Just between us, he's a very good looking man." Leaning her head on his shoulder, Claire looked down at Trinity who was still quietly sucking on her bottle. "Whatever you have been told, whatever you're feeling about this, I just want you to know that there's nothing wrong with you."

"Claire, I'm not—"

"Stop denying it, and just accept—for today at least—that you find him attractive." Lacing her fingers with Castiel's, Claire brought his hand up to place a soft kiss to the back of his knuckles. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone who's the same gender as you."

Castiel refused to look at Claire. "You're wrong. It's a sin Claire. Even if I don't believe that it is, there is no way my bible thumping parents would ever accept it."

"Then get them to accept you, their son."

"What about Michael? Even if Dean returned my feelings, how would Michael react? He and Dean work together, Claire, I don't think I could surrender Dean to Michael's wrath." Shaking his head, he suddenly felt exhausted. Resting his temple atop his brother's wife's head, Castiel released an aggravated sigh. "Unlike Gabriel, Michael isn't as accepting. And besides, I'm sure Dean isn't gay."

Claire frowned. Her mind instantly ran to the conversation she had with her husband a few days ago about the younger officer's bizarre behavior. Even the way the blonde looked at Castiel earlier was proof enough that he at least found Castiel attractive. That was at least a start. "It'll be okay."

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

"Have you ever played baseball, Dean?"

Dean looked like a fish out of water as he tried to catch the large softball in his mitt-hand. Still unable to get the timing down on when to close his glove to catch the ball, Dean growled to himself as the ball flopped into the grass. "Maybe I can just warm the bench for you or you can stick me in the outfield where I'll never get the ball? I suck at this."

"You sucked at policing when you first started too, but now you're almost an old pro like the rest of us. You just need to work on it." Michael had to bite back a laugh as Dean tried to pick up the ball with his gloved hand. "We're just going to really have to work on this."

Rolling his eyes Dean threw the ball easily back to Michael. "I'm telling you, put me somewhere I can cause the least damage or not embarrass myself. I'm perfectly happy with either."

"At least you can throw. Come on, the game is about to start." Jogging up to his unwilling rookie, Michael slung his arm around Dean's shoulders before pulling him over to the rest of the boys on the Fifteenth Division team.

The game lasted two hours. By the time the final batter from the other team struck out, the sky had already been blacked out from the sun's warm rays. Glancing at his watch, Dean was surprised that the game was able to last until eight. Feeling like he really needed a shower, the blonde quickly placed his belongings into his bag before making a quick dash to his truck hoping to escape to the confines of his home.

"Dean, we're over here!" Halting in his tracks, the blonde officer bit his bottom lip before turning around to smile widely at Gabriel who had his hands full of his niece and nephews. "Claire is dropping the kids off at mom and dad's and was going to head out for drinks to celebrate. You are joining?" There was sick grin on the older brunette's face.

"I really should head home to shower—"

"Please, everyone will smell like BO and sex by the end of the night. Dude, we totally need to get you laid!" JR twisted his head up awkwardly at his uncle silently wondering what _getting laid_ meant.

"Err—"Catching Castiel's gaze, Dean silently begged for mercy hoping the younger Novak would come to his rescue. Thankfully, he did.

"Come on, dude, there will be booze, drunk women, and deep fried food—what more could you ask for on a Saturday night?" Turning to his brother, who appeared to be a little standoff, Gabriel's smile grew even more. "Castiel, we could even get you laid tonight too! God knows you've started to grow cobwebs down there."

"That's very kind of you Gabe, but I have to leave early to get home to study. I have a test on Monday, and I really can't screw it up." Castiel suddenly had a look of panic flush his features.

Dean looked at the younger Novak with a curious look hoping he hadn't been too spaced out during their initial conversation to realize that Castiel wasn't in fact a high school teacher. But if Castiel wasn't staying the whole time, Dean decided he really didn't want to spend time with the other intoxicated adults either.

"Yeah, I shouldn't stay out long tonight either as I have to actually be at the station tomorrow for an early detail at the church." Emerald met cerulean in a quick thank you.

"You two suck!" Slightly pouting, Gabriel turned to assist Claire in putting the children into her SUV before heading off with Michael in his truck towards the bar leaving both Dean and Castiel awkwardly starring at each other.

"You want a lift?" Dean ventured to guess that Castiel's two older brothers forgot about him since the only cars left in the parking lot were his Escape and a car that cost way more than the teacher could afford.

"Yeah, thanks."

Thankful that Castiel had accompanied him, Dean suddenly realized he had no idea what bar everyone was meeting up at. Turning down his music, Dean couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam over Castiel's body as he fit perfectly into the passenger's seat. Sam usually sat there and always seemed too large to fit into the truck, but Castiel looked like he was made to sit in Dean's passenger's seat. Waiting for the dark haired individual to adjust himself into the seatbelt, Dean's eyes zeroed in on the way Castiel's shirt clung to his body in all the right places, perfectly accenting his well defined body.

"You look like you work out." Dean blurted out. Feeling his face redden, he quickly jerked his head away and started up his Ford. "What do you do?"

"Cross fit and yoga mostly. I've seen you at the park a few times."

Pulling out onto the main road, Dean followed Castiel's instructions easily towards a bar that was a well known officer hang out. Dean should have known that they would be heading here. He had found a parking spot in the back half of the parking lot, but neither of the vehicle's occupants made a move to get out as they were still idly chatting about their secret workout tips.

"I usually down a Shakeology in the mornings instead of trying to eat a full breakfast. I'm not really a morning person, and if I'm running late to class I can usually just down the stuff while I'm teaching. The kids think it is coffee." Both men shared a soft chuckle. "Oh speaking of those lovely children, I have a shit ton of papers to grade this weekend too. God, I'm doomed."

"Hey, I don't really want to stick around long either. Just let me know when you want to go home, Cas." Convinced that he found the man in his truck to be attractive, Dean flicked his tongue out over his lips to quickly moisten them. It was a small test to see if Castiel at least felt the same way about the officer. When his bright blue eyes zeroed in on Dean's tongue, the officer knew he had Castiel right where he wanted him. "I'm not in much of a partying mood."

"Here I thought I was the only one who could get suckered in by my family." Castiel released a small laugh before adverting his eyes away at the thought of his family. Looking down to play with a loose string on his cotton shirt, the blue eyed man couldn't help but sigh. "I guess no one is impervious to their charm."

"I take it you don't like your family much." Turning his black Escape off, Dean dropped his keys into the center cup holder before leaning back himself to settle into the driver's seat.

"Oh, don't get me wrong; I love my family. It's just… most times they can be…yeah."

Dean knew the _yeah _all too well as his own father was classified under that category. Dean assumed, from what he observed mostly, that Castiel stayed silent and did what his brothers told him to do. He recognized it with his behavior with his old man. If they said jump, there was no question of when or how high, but a supernatural expectation that you were already supposed to know the answer, even before the command was given. "Hey, I understand." Turning to look at his new friend, Dean suddenly realized how close they were in his vehicles tight compartment.

Castiel had turned his upper body to look at Dean. Emerald starred into cerulean as an intangible force slowly drew the both of them together. Dean wasn't sure what was causing him to lean forward slightly, or bring his hand up to loosely wrap around the others jaw, but at the current moment the only thought that was running through his head was that he was about to kiss his FTO's little brother. He wanted to stop, wanted to end it. At the same time he craved it. Castiel's breath came out in small bursts against his face. Dean was positive he was just as freaked out of this as he was.

But he waited. He waited for the moment for Castiel to surrender his fear to the world and submit into his desire. Blue starred up into green hesitantly, fully knowing that if he were to kiss the officer things would change. The small friendship that had barely begun to blossom would be ruined. But Dean waited until Castiel's eyes slowly slid shut. Even if it was just for a moment, it meant that Castiel wasn't afraid. Descending his mouth upon the younger Novak's both men abruptly pulled away at the violently loud ringtone that shattered the silence.

Covering his mouth with his hand, Dean had to focus on controlling his heart beating a mile a minute within his chest. No, if he really thought about it, his heart was somewhere in his throat where as his stomach was about to fall out his ass. Daring a glance to his friend, Dean was somewhat relieve to see Castiel in pretty much the same state of duress as he was.

"No, we didn't get lost, Michael." Castiel hissed in his best attempt to make his voice sound relatively normal. "We're just out in the parking lot talking. We'll be inside in about a minute." Violently closing his phone, Castiel cursed suddenly as the small silver device slipped from his trembling fingers to land haphazardly upon the dark floor mats. Hastily reaching to pick it up as the same time Dean reached out to catch the phone, both men instantly drew away once their heads collided.

Recoiling to their perspective sides of the vehicle, the two starred at each other in mild wonder what it would have been like to actually plant one on the other. Dean was curious to see how far he would have actually gotten with the youngest Novak had they kissed. He wouldn't have tried to hold him down in the back hatch and screw him senseless, but where the younger man was willing to let Dean put his hands. He seemed comfortable with the officers long fingers curled around his jaw.

"We should probably head inside." Castiel sputtered out. Quickly reaching for the door handle, he limply fell to the gravel driveway, landing professionally on his feet. Dean had to wonder how many times the man had fallen out of SUV's to be able to accomplish that.

"Yeah," the young officer agreed before slowly extracting himself. Following Castiel up to the bar, the two entered the lively scene of nearly everyone from the department already plastered from their victory game against a rival team. Michael instantly found them and drug the two over to the bar for their first beer of the night.

"What was so interesting that kept you two outside talking that long?" Michael inquired as he wrapped his arm affectionately around his wife's thin waist. Claire drunkenly looked between the two men before a smirk creeps over his face.

Castiel cast her a pleading glance on not to say anything in front of Michael. Whether she understood the look or not, Castiel counted his lucky stars for the evening that _Drunk-Crazy-Claire_ decided to make an appearance. "The red banana squeals at Fort Chips moon shine!" Feeling her drunken buzz over take her, she swayed into Michael's ready arms.

"Babe, you're so drunk." Michael laughed.

Both Dean and Castiel shared a knowing look and remained silent the rest of the evening only sparing longing glancing at the other when they were sure they weren't looking.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

**Kira:** Yeah, for anyone who thought this was going to be a mushy "let's fall in love with no drama" story, you have been horribly mistaken. I love drama and well… I plan to put Castiel and Dean through some trying situations. As usual, click the blue link that says "review" and leave me a comment. I always enjoy reading what my readers think. Again, constructive criticism welcomed!

**~D A R K – A N G E L – K I R A~**


	4. IV

**T H I N – B L U E – L I N E**

_IV_

Dean wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. Not only had his bad mood returned a few short days after the softball event, but now he felt like a duck in heat. The boys at the department seemed to notice this too and dubbed him with the affectionate name of _princess-poo-poo-pants_. Dean could take the witty banter from his brothers in blue, but what absolutely drove him crazy was the phantom taste of Castiel's minty breath in his mouth and the way the other man's chin felt in his hand. Finally Dean found the route of all his frustration and the revelation only seemed to piss him off even more. He wanted to blame these godforsaken feelings for the blue eyed angel on something; anything to distract him from the fact that he was turned on by a man. But as the days drug on, he found he was less willing to admit that anything else could be true.

But for Christ's sake, who wouldn't be turned on by those sparkling sapphire eyes, dark locks of hair, and that toned body? It was a wonder to even Dean why the younger Novak was still single. Dean's only solution was that there had to be something wrong with him. _He's narcoleptic, _Dean convinced himself. However, even if the man suffered from hallucinations it was hardly a reason to still be single. Through his short time in the department, Dean quickly learned that sometimes things like that were a turn on for some people.

He should have been more freaked out that he'd rather shack up with a man, who he hardly knew, than with this blonde with a bodacious set of tah-tah's. She glanced up at him, through a set of dark eye lashes that appeared to be fake due to the one side slowly peeling off. Smiling, Dean wanted to gag at the sight of her less than perfect teeth. Fighting himself with the urge to compare this stranger to the stranger who he was attracted to, the officer felt himself cringe at the thought of this woman doing anything with him. Which thoroughly surprised the blonde as he'd done worse with far worse looking women.

"So tell me, baby doll, what is it you do for a living?" For her age, her voice seemed unnaturally high in pitch which reminded Dean of the anime characters from his porno collection. He never really understood why he enjoyed those things so much, but maybe it was because of… no, he honestly had no clue as to why he got turned on by a cartoon character.

Feeling a sense of relief as his phone vibrated harshly against his thigh, Dean quickly reached for it. As happy as he was for the distraction from the hooker, or whatever she was, Dean was slightly disappointed to see it was a text message from Castiel; the very reason of why he was here. Of all the women in the bar the only person who caught his attention was the bartender, who could easily pass for Castiel's twin sister. Realizing he couldn't deny his attraction to the teacher, Dean quickly read the message.

_Are you working tonight?_

It'd been almost a month since his first softball game. After being invited back for another round, Dean had to tag that event when he and Castiel exchanged phone numbers to quietly host a silent conversation under the table via texting to make the night all that much more bearable. Michael and Gage had dominated the conversation, continually pointing out every woman in the bar they thought was attractive while ignoring the two younger men. Whether it had been intentional or not, it only pushed them closer together. Since then, it's been three weeks of pure texting between the two. Dean found himself loving ever moment of it.

_Nope. I don't have to be in till tomorrow night. What's up?_

Looking back up at what's-her-face, Dean impatiently waited for Castiel to free him from the tigers grasp. The blonde was already on her seventh drink for the evening, and was very much intoxicated. Her slurred speech and jerky actions were an immediate turn off, along with the fact that she wasn't Castiel either. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket once again, Dean hastily stood up. Before even reading the message, he dropped a few bills on the counter top and walked away leaving the drunken blonde behind. Fishing for his keys, he sat in the driver's seat of his Escape before reading the text hoping it was an invite from the brunette to go do something.

_Nothing much, I've just been grading a few papers all night. Want to go get something to eat?_

Deciding that neither of them was up for a night out, Dean settled on bringing back a few boxes of Chinese food to the teacher's apartment. Arriving just after nine, Dean cautiously stepped into the man's living room to see a massive spread of student's papers and homework assignments all ranging from English, to math, and chemistry. "Damn, Cas, I thought you said you were grading a few papers. What's all this?"

"Due to lovely budget cuts, the school assigned me with Honors English 12, AP Chemistry and AP Calculus. It's nice that I get the intelligent students from our school who actually give a damn about their education, but at the same time grading all this sucks." Dean hid his smirk at Castiel's slight swearing. "Sorry, I'll clean this up and then we can eat. There's beer and other drinks in the refrigerator, help yourself." Moving to clear away the papers, Castiel jumped slightly when Dean knelt down to assist him. "Thanks."

"You look like you have your hands full." Picking up a few papers on a Shakespeare play the students were reading in class, Dean felt his jaw drop at the weight of each paper. Most were a minimum of ten pages long where one reached up to twenty. "I knew there was a reason I wasn't in the smart kid's classes." Dean joked, fully knowing he couldn't write a ten page paper on something as dull as Shakespeare.

Handing the large pile of English papers over to Castiel, who had finished stacking the Chemistry and Calculus exams, Dean moved to remove his shoes. Hoping his feet didn't smell too bad from his Dockers, the officer moved into the kitchen to stand next to the brunette. Setting their dinner on the counter, Dean couldn't help but reach out and wrap his arms around the shorter man's middle. Dean inwardly smiled at Castiel's slight jolt. Touching his forehead to the teacher's shoulder blade, a sudden thought struck Dean. "You know, for being a student teacher, the school has you doing an awful lot." Castiel jumped at Dean's gentle touch when his hand slowly settled over his protruding hip bone.

Whirling around, the shorter man starred up at the blonde officer in slight confusion. "Who said I was student teaching?" Castiel's confusion only furthered the officers own confusion. Resting his hands lightly on the short man's hips, Dean couldn't help but love how soft the teacher's soft cotton shirt felt under his fingers. The navy blue fabric only appeared to make those hypnotizing eyes illuminate under the dim kitchen light.

"Michael?" The simple feel of Castiel's body under his fingertips brought his breathing to a near stop. Biting his bottom lip, Dean stiffly placed his hands at his sides. As much as he wanted to touch the other man, Dean forced himself to control his actions in fear of scaring away the younger Novak. Not to mention he was scared out of his mind as well.

Castiel rolled his blue eyes and muttered something about his older brother's incompetence. Dean chuckled slightly. "No, I finished my student teaching last year before moving back here." Dean dully nodded, mentally noting that Castiel didn't seem fond of talking about his family. "If I had my way with things, I would have taken a job in Illinois."

"Why Illinois?" Dean remembered his father dragging he and Sam there once before. "Plus, if you had taken a job there, you and I would never met." Trusting his hands, Dean wormed his index fingers into the belt loops on the shorter man's jeans. Gently drawing Castiel forward the blonde leaned in close to whisper something soft against the trembling man's ear. "I like having you as a friend, Cas." Catching the older man's line of sight for a brief moment, Dean flashed a quick smile and winked a typical Dean Winchester antic. Stepping away, he held his head a little higher knowing he was the reason Castiel was having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

"My brother and parents like to think they still control what I do." Catching his breath, Castiel swiftly turned to pull out a couple of plates to hide his flushed features. "If they had their way, I wouldn't have gone to school in New York or even have gone to Cancun for my senior trip." Leaning against the counter, the teacher couldn't believe that he was still bitter about something that happened five years ago. "I still want to travel, even though they won't let me."

Dean instantly pictured an extremely tanned Castiel lying on the beach in a pair of swimming shorts with wind mussed hair. Mentally shaking the exotic image from his mind, saving it in his back pocket for later, Dean moved to assist the teacher at dishing out their dinner. "It seems kind of silly that your parent's won't let you go have some fun with your friends at a beach." Taking both plates as Castiel grabbed two beers from the refrigerator, the two men made their way to the living room. "You're a grown man, do what you want."

Taking a seat, tucking his legs under his body, Castiel meekly glanced up at the blonde amazing at the outlandish thought. Castiel sighed. "Yeah, that'd go over just as well as if I were to come out to my parents as gay." Pausing mid gulp on his beer, the teacher tentatively glanced over at the officer as Dean stiffened on the other end of the couch.

"You haven't told them?" The blonde's body relaxed slightly. Drawing his plate up to his lap, he slowly took his first bite.

Castiel shook his head. "Have you told your parents?"

"Can't," the officer said smoothly. "My mom died when I was six and dad… well, he's not around much anymore. Sam and I haven't seen him for over a year." Catching the other man's curious glance at the mention of his younger brother, Dean quickly swallowed a bite. "To be honest, I didn't know I was attracted to men until recently."

The darker haired man slowly nodded his head. They finished their meals in silence. The only sound in the room was the soft click of their wooden chop sticks scraping against their plates. Finished, the two moved to the kitchen to rinse off their plates and tuck them safely into the dish washer. Neither really knew how to act or what to say as both were exposed and way out of their comfort zone.

Castiel, who was used to being invisible or the butt of a joke, wasn't used to having someone seeing him. Usually his dates were to happen miles outside the city, or where the brunette was certain his family wouldn't happen to upon him, and usually ended with him slowly dressing in silence and sneaking out of a hotel room. Being himself so close to home made him feel out of element and at any moment his world could come crumbling down in a fiery storm.

Dean, on the other hand, was more accustomed to zoning out to drown out the constant babble of the girls he would pick up at a bar. If they went out anywhere it just so happened to be the cheapest place in the city and on more than once occasion the McDonald dollar menu had been a popular pick from the blonde. Feed her, get her drunk and take the girl back to her place for a quick romp in the sack. Lately his sexual endeavors had been lacking as of late, but Dean was sure he still knew how to charm someone.

But neither was trying to act in their usual manners as they both harbored secret feelings of wanting whatever was growing between the two. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, the two attempted to keep their eyes low in an unwilling manner to fully look at the other.

"You know," Dean started as he was unable to take the silence any longer. "I do like you though."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he defensively wrapped his arms around his legs before resting his chin atop his knees. Dean couldn't help but compare the teacher a few feet away to that of a small child. "I can't do this, Dean." Training his eyes on the floor Castiel refused to look up at see the broken look upon the other man's face. "You're too close to home, and I can't risk my family finding out. Maybe your brother would accept it, but not mine. Michael is just as vindictive as my parents and if they somehow learned that…"

"Hey," Dean's voice was soft. Tentatively drawing the shorter man into to him, the officer inwardly rejoiced when the object of his affection didn't recoil but rather latch on. Castiel wanted this just as much as he did. "They wouldn't find out. It could be our little secret." Slowly curing his strong fingers around Castiel's jaw, Dean drew his gaze up. "No one would have to find out." Touching his forehead against Castiel's, Dean deeply inhaled the man's fresh scent.

"But what if I'm not what you want?" Taking the officers hands in his own, he slowly pulled them away from his face. "What if you wake up suddenly and realize that I'm not what you wanted, Dean?"

"Cas, I don't see that happening. I don't know what this feeling is, but I'm happier when I'm around you. I understand that you're scared because I'm scared too." Scared wasn't an appropriate term but rather petrified. "I won't hurt you, Cas."

Leaning his forehead deeper into Dean's, the teacher felt his eyes slip shut. His mind screamed no and a part of his heart forbid him from doing this, but his whole being couldn't deny how warm and safe Dean's arm felt wrapped around him. Slowly cracking his eyes open, Castiel was slightly shocked to see his fingers playing with the hem of the officer's flannel. Frowning, he quickly recoiled his hands to have them rest in his lap and cursing his body for reaching out like that.

Dean's large hands roamed over his back, rubbing comforting patterns into his skin that traced from his lower back, down his arms and up his thighs. He hoped his actions weren't inappropriate but he couldn't help himself. Kneading his fingers from his left hand into the tense muscles on Castiel's neck his other hand busied itself drawing small patterns into the man's denim clad knee. Dean's body started to cramp up from his pretzel like position next to Castiel, but he didn't care. His body could complain all it wanted, but he wasn't going to move first.

"Cas, I won't hurt you." Dean's dark emerald eyes starred into Castiel's bright sapphire ones. Holding the older man's gaze for a long moment, Dean inwardly rejoiced when his eyes slowly slid shut. Castiel gave a short nod. "I won't let you down." Weaving his fingers through those dark locks of hair, Dean moved to place a firm kiss on the teacher's forehead. Rocking back to lean against the arm rest, Dean pulled the exhausted teacher to him. Smiling to himself when Castiel adjusted his body into a position of comfort, Dean couldn't help but rest his hands on Castiel's back. With the teacher nestled contently between his legs, his head resting on Dean's firm chest, the officer smiled when his eyes officially closed for the night.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

Sitting at his work desk, Dean glanced towards his dash-computer before inputting a license plate. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this light, but waking up that morning on the couch with Castiel snuggled into his side was indescribable. If he thought the beach-Castiel was sexy, he would have to say bed-head-Castiel was just as hot. He would have preferred to spend his whole day snuggled up on the couch with the man, but when his phone rang at the god-awful hour of 0500 Dean knew his lazy afternoon with the younger Novak was ruined.

It was the beginning of October, so it was no surprise that a few of the guys in the department were starting to come down with the flu. It was only a matter of time for Will as his wife was an elementary school teacher who worked with snot-nosed kids all day and he also had three young boys himself. When the officer called, begging behind a very convincing hacking cough Dean felt compelled to assist his fellow officer.

Rolling his eyes as the plate came back to an elderly woman with no wants, warrants, or restrictions of any kind Dean quickly remembered why he hated working the early shift on Sundays. _Apparently all the criminals are in church…_Turning off onto a side street the officer took to checking his usual beats again. In the academy, and even when he was hired, his training officers felt reserved about hiring the ex-soldier as he showed high initiative. After only being on the force for a few short months Dean found he was already growing bored of the slower city.

Finding a spot in a parking lot off a busy street, Dean set up his radar and just watched cars fly by every so often. Pulling his cell phone out, Dean sent a quick message to Castiel before clipping his phone to his visor.

_Know if any of your kids are stirring up trouble?_

Before he left Castiel's apartment to head back to his own place to shower and change, Dean made sure to put the sleepy man in his own bed. Castiel had childlike qualities about him when he was tired. Dean found it difficult to leave the man that morning. A few minutes later, his phone beeped. Glancing up, he pulled his phone off his visor.

_Not that I know of. But do know a few head to the park to play tag-football. _

About to send a response, Dean's scanner released a high pitched sound to alert the officer of a speeder. Jerking his head up to see a silver Camero hit speeds of 85mph and increasing drastically, Dean quickly flipped his lights and sirens and peeled safely out into the oncoming traffic. "David-Henry-X-Ray-One-Four-Four-Two, that's DHX 1442. Silver Camero is heading east bound on West Ave. Two occupants; driver is not yielding."

The silver Camero jerked from lane to lane, nearly knocking into the other drivers on the road, in an attempt to evade the officer trailing it. A majority of the cars peels to the right and stopped to allow Dean to pass them, but a few refused to move over. For a truck, the driver's inability or unwilling attitude to yield proved fatal as the Camero clipped the empty bed sending the Chevy into the oncoming traffic. "I need a squad for a downed motorist." Dean adrenaline kept him focused as he easily weaved through the cars in pursuit of the Camero.

Glancing in his rearview mirror, Dean smiled to see Gage on his tail with two other cruisers tailing him. Finally seeing some long anticipated action, Dean adjusted his grip on his steering before making a sharp right turn onto an even busier road to stay behind the Camero. Thankful that Union Street wasn't as busy as it usually was, Dean could imagine all the chaos that would ensue if the normal traffic patterns weren't held up at church. Pressing harder down on his accelerator, Dean made sure to stay on the driver's tail as best he could.

Suddenly the Camero was fishtailing as it glided over a particular puddle of water from the rain the city had received a few nights ago. Easing up on the accelerator Dean put a good distance between himself and their assailant as their car finally spun out of control before landing into one of the older oak trees that lined the side of the interstate. Dean's cruiser came to a screeching halt along with Gage and the two other officers who were involved with the chase. Quickly thrusting his door open, Dean took a firing stance and aimed at the driver's side.

"Driver, slowly get out of the car with your hands up." Speaking roughly through his radio that acted as a mic through his cruiser to amplify his voice, Dean waited impatiently for the driver to step shakily out of the car.

"Passenger, stay in the vehicle!" Gage used similar tactics, his own gun trained on the passenger's side.

As commanded by the young officer, the driver's side door slowly opened followed by the passengers. Two young boys, no older than eighteen stepped out of the sports car with their hands hovering around their waist. One was tall, a brunette while the other was average height with spiky blonde hair. They glanced at each other for a split second before taking cover behind the bent and dented doors to take multiple shots at the officers.

"_Shots fired, shots fired, we need back up!"_

It was his first time firing his gun on duty and it brought the same adrenaline rush as the time before when he fired his AK-47 in the sandbox. No longer a police officer protecting his city from crooks but a soldier trying to stay alive, Officer Dean Winchester fired off several rounds of his duty gun at the driver. Making sure to keep track in his head how many rounds he'd popped off, the officer made sure he wasn't going to run out of ammunition. Taking cover for a moment to slide his spent clip out before jamming a fully loaded one in place, Dean took his stance once again and fired off three more rounds before the driver hit the ground. Looking to the passenger, who had his hands up and the silver Rugar laying on the hood of the sports car, Dean glanced back to check on his fellow officers.

Gage was busy barking orders at the teen to spread eagle on the ground with the assistance of an older officer on the Fifteenth Division department who had stopped out to help. Remembering there were four officers on scene Dean's green eyes widened when he saw Blake lying motionless on the ground. "Blake!" Quickly turning to run back to his partner, Dean rolled the bloodied officer onto his back to see the man struggling with the pain radiating from his leg. "We need a squad sent to our location! Officer down, repeat, officer down!"

"D-Dean…"Coughing deep in his chest through the pain Blake's stony eyes starred fearfully up at the younger officer. Using his pocket knife, the younger officer cut away the officers BDU's to expose the wound fully. Seeing that the bullet was lodged in his thigh still, Dean quickly went to work.

"_Medic's ETA is three minutes."_

"Shh, hold still, buddy." Taking the officers hand in his own, he forcefully guided it down to hold pressure over his own wound. "I know it hurt, but hold pressure on that for a second." Ripping the clips out of his duty belt, Dean removed his duty belt and then his pant belt. Turning to the profusely bleeding wound the blonde quickly tied a tourniquet tightly around the officers muscled thigh.

"Arg!" Blake's face screwed into a painful scowl as he tried to fight against Dean.

"I know it hurts." Making sure his belt was fastened securely he pulled off his own uniform shirt and placed it over the entrance of the wound. Holding the pressure Dean was relieved when the squad's sirens filtered into his ears. "Helps almost here, Blake, just hold on."

It would be hours later when Dean slowly walked up the stairs to Castiel's apartment. An all hands on deck alert went out to all off-duty officers to report in to cover the four officer's shifts. Dean remembered seeing Michael walk in with his church clothes still on and even Will, who had called in sick earlier, stumble in high on cold medications. Everyone showed up to help out. Most were dismissed and a majority went to the hospital to check on Blake and his wife. After giving his account of the shooting and chase to Internal Affairs, Dean made a quick stop at the hospital before absentmindedly driving back to Castiel's place. He didn't get a chance to knock on the door before he was roughly pulled in but the frantic teacher.

Pulling the older man into his arms, Dean placed a firm kiss on the man's forehead before drawing his face up to look at him. "I'm okay, Cas." Castiel knew Dean was alright as he overheard Michael mention something after mass. It was just the thought of Dean in the line of fire was what Castiel feared. He knew this after having multiple conversations with Claire and her greatest fear of having a superior of Michael's come to her doorstep. It would be a constant worry of his as he was dating a cop and that worry would never diminish.

"I know, it's just…" He trailed off. Holding the other man's gaze, Castiel dipped his head back slightly before leaning up on his toes.

"I know," Dean responded before wrapping his hand around the back of Castiels head to bring their faces closer. Slowly brushing their lips together for the first time, Dean felt instant sparks course through his veins. Castiel's mouth was so soft and glided perfectly against his own. He wasn't repulsed as he thought he was going to be but rather drawn in and turned on. Attaching his other hand to the man's slim waist, Dean pulled his lover closer to his body loving the feeling of their bodies flush against one another. Slowly drawing away, Dean touched his forehead to Castiel's. Holding the lithe man tightly to him, the officer had to wonder how something that felt so warm, so right could be so wrong. Burying his face into the crook of Castiel's neck, Dean couldn't imagine his life any other way. "I swear, Castiel, I'll never hurt you."

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

**Kira: **SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School got in the way of a lot of things this past week and I barely had time to put my shoes on. But, have no fear, I shall not abandon you! But I figured for the late update I'll give you readers a little smoochie action. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Also, I'm toying with the summary so any suggestions on something to add would be great. Until next time, R&R!

**-D A R K – A N G E L – K I R A-**


	5. V

**T H I N – B L U E – L I N E**

_V_

The following few days had been a blessing in disguise. Due to the officer-involved-shooting policy, there was a mandatory three-day compensation time requirement where Dean could take a few days to get his head back together. He wasn't complaining as on Monday Castiel had a teacher-in-service day so he could get caught up on all his grading. The two were laid out on the living room floor with the mess of papers back out and around them in a fiery anger. There was no end to the large amount of papers and Dean felt a little guilty as he watched TV while his lover had to focus on grading.

On more than one occasion, Dean's eyes would meander away from the TV screen to gaze at his lover who diligently flipped through the students work assignments. Dean was mildly surprised to learn that Castiel was a fast reader and he couldn't help but wonder if Castiel was just that gifted or had his time as a teacher made him smarter. Figuring that Castiel was just naturally smart, Dean reached out to wrap his arm lazily over the man's shoulders drawing his body to him. "You look tired, Cas, you've been at this for nearly four hours."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I have to study later before my test tonight—" Flopping on his back, his student's paper forgotten on the floor, Castiel starred lazily up at Dean who towered over him.

"What test?" Dean could feel the teacher's body instantly tense at the mention of the test. "Cas?"

"Wait here a moment," he pecked his lovers mouth for a moment before disappearing into the study to reappear later with a stack full of large text books. Coming back to his spot next to Dean, Castiel placed the large stack on the floor with a loud thud and took a seat. "It was only going to be a matter of time until you found out, Dean, but the truth is I hate teaching."

That was certainly something Dean wasn't expecting. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he carefully reached out to lift one of the large text books into his hands. "What is this?"

"I'm back in school, Dean. The mundane routine of teaching bores me, and I thought I could live up to my mother's expectations but I can't! If I have to suffer through another year of staff meetings with those god-awful teachers I will seriously consider suicide. I'm bored with my life, but at least you make things interesting." Crawling slowly onto Dean's lap Castiel slowly leaned down to take the officer's mouth in his fully. Taking his Anatomy text out of his lovers hands, the dark haired man carefully laid it on the couch, his lips still sliding perfectly in sync with the officers. "I understand what you meant by being happier around me, because I feel the same when I'm with you. I'm going back to school to do what I really wanted to do initially, nursing." Hands fisting lightly into the blondes cotton shirt, Castiel darted his eyes to stare fully into those emerald eyes before claiming another lazy kiss.

Stimulated by a little too much a little too fast, Dean was having difficult time trying to focus on one thing. Castiel didn't want to be a teacher? Castiel was on his lap. Castiel wanted to be a nurse instead? Castiel was kissing him. Figuring he'd start with one thing at a time, the officer returned the kiss instantly as he sucked the man's bottom lip into his mouth. Rolling his teeth over it to gain a gasp from the older man, Dean's tongue instantly darted in to taste Castiel for the first time. It wasn't a surprise when the other man tasted like rain. Bringing his hand up to hold the side of Castiel's face Dean used his other to guide the man's body impossibly closer to his.

With the need for air growing too much, the two reluctantly broke away. Leaning his forehead on Deans, a common form of silent communication the two used, Castiel shifted uncomfortably before easing himself off the officer. Halted by Dean's quick hands, the dark haired man starred at his lover in slight confusion. Leaning in to claim Castiel's mouth against his own Dean wrapped his arms loosely around the teachers waist, chuckling. "So who is the real you, Cas? Do your parents even know who you really are?" There was no denying that he loved the feel of Castiel's warm body against his own.

Castiel wanted to look away, anywhere other than the officer's intense gaze. Pressing his lips into a firm line Castiel bravely held the others line of sight before shaking his head. "They wouldn't accept me for who I really am." Castiel adjusted his hips into a position of comfort atop Dean's muscled body. Instantly regretting the action as it had an adverse effect upon him, he forced himself to think of anything other than the face that he was straddling the blonde. Castiel's face heated up.

"The gay aspect aside, you mean to tell me that your mother and father would think of you differently if you told them you would rather save lives than teach?" The man perched on his lap slowly nodded. "Seriously?"

"It's because I wouldn't be a doctor. In my clinical rotations downtown I live for the patient interaction. I just wish my parents could see that I'm doing just as much good as an RN as I would a with a doctors position." Castiel shook his head, wishing they would get off the subject of his family and ulterior career goals. "My dad is working on getting me a position at the local university as a professor. They just won't listen to me, Dean."

"You do know keeping all this bottled up isn't healthy, right?" Dean laughed at the pointed look his lover tossed his way. "All joking aside, do what you want, Cas. If it makes a difference, I support you in whatever you do." Lacing their fingers together, Dean placed a soft kiss to the back of the teacher's bony knuckles. "Is there anything else that your parents don't know about you?"

"In college I picked up dancing." Castiel shrugged as Dean laughed.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

Walking out of the court house, Dean glanced back at the city's prosecutor before he started to unzip his new uniform shirt. Dean loved shifts like this where he would work all night on graveyard and then gain three hours of overtime as he had to report for court in the early morning. Before shift, after shift, he really didn't care as long as the money came in. "Home to shower and then I have a lunch date."

"Who's the lucky lady?" Pausing mid-stride, the blonde cocked his head over his shoulder with his usual smirk plastered upon his features.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Adjusting the pair of aviators on the bridge of his nose, Dean turned towards his Escape and darted away to avoid the string of curious comments the prosecutor made. Waving over his shoulder, the officer pulled himself into his truck and pulled out onto the main road, Bon Jovi blasting in his speakers. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from the prosecutor for at least another week as to who his new _girl_ or conquest was, but he didn't care.

Still unfamiliar to the idea of keeping his love life a secret, Dean had to force his trap shut on multiple occasions. Most of those occasions have included Michael. Claire had somehow figured their relationship out that Wednesday at evening Mass. Castiel claimed it was her womanly intuition, she claimed it was the sloppy grin he had on his face. Dean believed them both. They'd been dating three weeks now, and Dean still had a sloppy grin on his face. He wanted to shout out that he loved the secret-nurse, stand on the roof of his house and scream until his vocal chords gave out, but knew he couldn't as his cozy little lifestyle he'd grown into would be flipped inside-out.

The Jones, who lived next door to Dean, made a comment to him as he was heading into work the other day about the "young man who frequents his home". Dean couldn't help that Castiel preferred to stay at his place compared to his own apartment. His apartment was small and cramped, the two barely fit half the time. Shannon Jones was a lovely older woman who had a knack of spoiling Dean on occasion with a homemade apple pie, but she still held her views from the older days that there was black and white with no shades of gray. Shannon's husband, Greg, was worse. Dean knew it was only a matter of time before he arrested the man on assault charges against someone of a different race.

Multiple times in the locker rooms, Dean got the impression that a majority of the guys on the department were not too fond of homosexuals. Michael was a huge contributor to the conversations as he would be the one to start the bashing conversations. Gage, who was Michael's lap dog, seemed to hold the same belief system and would eagerly join into the discussion by belittling a victim or suspect. Will was more reserved about his feelings towards these conversations, but Dean would constantly catch the brunette smirking on countless occasions at the crude humor. If the conversation was directed towards him, Dean would pass it off and hurry out of the locker rooms to escape the slaughtering conversations.

When Dean told Castiel of his older brother's behaviors, the officer was mildly surprised to see an understanding look come across his lovers face. Apparently his mother and father held the same beliefs as their eldest son. Careful to slowly introduce their friendship to Castiel's family, Dean made sure for a while he wouldn't attend a Novak dinner or outing without first being invited by Michael. Until it seemed to the family that he and Castiel had become good friends as well, the two were reserved in their actions. It was nice having Claire know their situation and be able to buffer it if someone were to draw attention to them, but at the same time Dean just wished that everyone would accept Castiel for who is was.

Pulling into the Lawrence High School parking lot, Dean made sure to dodge multiple students as they either walked in front of his moving vehicle or seemed to have no regard for anyone else driving. If he were in his cruiser, he would have pulled over half the students for speeding just to get them to slow down… possibly. Meeting Castiel in the back parking lot where the teachers usually parked, the officer was surprised to see his lover leaning against the building, already ready to go.

Upon seeing Dean's truck, Castiel pushed off the wall and made his way over to his lover. Placing his school bag on the back seat before joining the officer in the front, Castiel made sure to pocket his cell phone. Buckling in, he turned to Dean before curling his fingers around the man's strong jaw to pull him in for a slow kiss. Enjoying the electrifying taste of Dean's lips against his own, Castiel sat back in his seat with a goofy smile on his face. "Miss me that much, Mr. Novak?" Dean joked as he pulled out onto the road once again.

Castiel smirked. "I miss you every day, Dean." Lacing his fingers with Dean's, which were resting on the gear shift, Castile couldn't help but feel a little giddy about their evening plans.

Dean had commented a few times that they haven't had a _proper_ date. Castiel was more than content with late night/early morning movies on the couch with a home cooked/take out meal, but Dean insisted that Castiel be treated to the other things that couples did together. It took some convincing on the officers part, but here they were heading south towards a small little hamburger joint that both remember having fond childhood memories of.

About an hour into their drive, Castiel suddenly reached forward and injected a CD of his own liking. Curious, Dean glanced to his lover for a second before the need to cover his ears became apparent. "What is this?" Casting a horrified look to his boyfriend, Dean had to wonder how he missed for over a month that Castiel listened to Country.

"Luke Bryan?" The teacher tried before flipping through his college text book in a mild attempt to study. "Come on, Dean, I can only listen to so much music form a man who sings from the hair."

"Yeah, but you don't go listen to someone who sings about his dog dyin' cause he ran over it with his tractor!" Earning himself a playful smack, Dean momentarily considered ripping the CD out of the player and tossing it out the window. Feigning another glance at his lover, Dean withdrew his hand and allowed the abomination that Castiel called music to invade his ears. Thankful that the restaurant was only another few minutes down the road, Dean smirked to himself as he glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure the tarp was still drawn over his hatch.

Dinner was complete with a hefty helping of French fries, beer, cheeseburgers and the best cobbler both boys have had in the longest time. Casual conversation came easy, along with the gentle touches and longing glances. Stumbling out to his truck at the end of the night Dean had to note how non-exhausted he felt because he didn't have to dance around his words or actions. A part of him wished life with Castiel was just this easy, but with how unwilling his lover was to advertise their relationship Dean knew that he would have to learn to suffer with only small glances.

Easing a tipsy Castiel into the passenger's seat, Dean made sure to buckle him in. Castiel was giggly, something Dean had accustomed to when the other man drank. He was also used to the other man's hands coming in contact with him, but tonight Dean couldn't deny just how good they felt sliding over the fabric of his flannel. For a moment his eyes caught Castiel's before the teacher leaned up and claimed his mouth against his own. Dean wasn't sure if a shiver running down his spine was from the man in his truck or the steadily dropping temperature. Moaning, the elder Winchester pulled away roughly before moving around to fit himself in the driver's seat.

"Are you going to be okay driving home, Dean?" Castiel asked as he reached out to pull his door shut. "We can always just camp out in here or—"Silence by a drunken sloppy kiss from his lover, Castiel froze at the soft words the blonde whispered into his ear.

"I've got a surprise for you." His voice was husky, low and teasing. Gently running his teeth over the shell over his lover's ear, Dean smirked to himself at how stiff the teacher felt under his touch. He loved the way Castiel responded to him advances because the few intimate times that they did share were all too short and brief. They always left Dean wanting more and tonight if they made it that far, he wouldn't be disappointed. Being with Castiel for a month and not having dirty thoughts about the man was absurd.

Pretending to act unfazed by his actions, Dean sat calmly back in the driver's seat to maneuver his vehicle back onto the road, heading farther south and farther away from Lawrence. Allowing his large hand to remain attacked to Castiel's left knee, Dean took it upon himself to quickly sober the other man up by tracing feather light patterns into the sensitive spot. It had been a pure accident that Dean learned that Castiel was ticklish on the inside of his knees, but last weekend's wrestling match over the remote had revealed more to the blonde than he had anticipated.

One, Dean could no longer deny that he was undoubtedly attracted to the teacher. His dreams of waking up in a classroom with Castiel up in the front with his sexy reading glasses, the ones with the think black rims, smacking a ruler against his palm while giving Dean a pointed look—one the blonde quickly familiarized himself with—were intoxicating. He'd lost count how many time's he's fantasized about those blue eyes, they were intoxicating, and couldn't wait to wake up the next day to remind himself that he hadn't dreamed them up.

Two, Castiel had these endearing quirks about him that the officer instantly learned to love. While most others would probably run for the hills if they learned their lover was secretly OCD over cleanliness, Dean came to realize that it balanced him out well. It only took him twenty-two years to learn that after a shower the towel went back on the drying rack, the dirty clothes went into the dirty-clothes basket, and any water left on the floor should be cleaned up. As talented as he was in the kitchen, Dean finally figured out that when things were dirty they went into the magical box under the counter and when you hit a series of buttons the magical box turned on and _washed _said dirty things. It was an amazing concept that he wished he learned earlier in his lifetime.

Castiel also had a nasty habit of biting his bottom lip when he became worried or stressed. Dean quickly could tell when his lover had just come from his parent's house as his bottom lip had a darkened line from his teeth engrained into his flawless skin. Thankfully he wasn't biting hard enough to draw blood, but it was enough to worry the officer about his lovers stress levels…yet another reason for his planned weekend getaway with the other man.

Three, aside from his drop dead looks and quirky habits Castiel was _smart_. Book smart was the term Sam had dubbed Castiel, but Dean was sure he had some street smart senses about him. In all fairness, it wasn't his fault he was raised in a very sheltered household where he didn't learn what sex was until his school had to spell it out for him in the grade-school. The tight lipped family usually rubbed Dean the wrong way, but he endured a few evenings sitting in a silent room sipping tea while they starred at each other. How Michael and Claire were married were beyond him as she would fidget and squirm constantly finding it difficult in staying silent for long. As much as Dean hated to admit it, Claire could have done a lot better and he was positive that she settled into the Novak family.

Castiel clung to Dean's body, his hands were hot and everywhere trying to pull the officers tight skin into him in a failed attempt to mold their bodies together. Once Dean pulled into the drive of the old cabin, he fought for control to properly park his Escape in the drive as Castiel took it upon his skinny self to maneuver his body so he could straddle his lover. Grinding his hips slowly into the officers, Dean quickly broke out of their kiss to slam his head back against the head rest. Groaning, he quickly caught his lover's wild hands to steady them. Fighting with himself to actually make it into the house that he had rented for the weekend Dean had to will himself not to just lay his backseats down and finally claim the blue eyed angel perched on his lap once and for all. Clenching his jaw, he folded Castiel's hands against his chest so he could easily wrap his arms around the other man's small waist. "You can be so forceful with those delicate hands, Cas." Leaning up, Dean drew his lover's mouth against his own in a much slower kiss before resting his forehead against Castiel's.

"Sorry," he muttered. Resting his forehead against Dean's, the dark haired man released an unsteady breath. "I think I've been mistaken."

"Nope," Dean kissed Castiel. "But I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. This weekend is about you needing to _relax_, Cas; A nice hot bath, relaxing fire place, and if you're feeling up to a nice walk by the lake tomorrow. You're too tense, loosen up a bit."

Dean wasn't sure how Castiel untangled his body from his or how the two of them made it safely into the house, showered and found the bedroom in once piece. Dean hesitated for a moment, wondering just how many couples have done the _dirty deed_ on the bed. Silently praying that the sheets had been washed, he blanketed Castiel's body with his own. Enjoying the slight bounce the younger man's body had as he ground forcefully into the other man's body. His jeans suddenly became a few sizes too tight making their heated make out session slightly un-enjoyable until Castiel's hips came up to meet Dean's in a heated attack the blondes movement all but stilled as their passions rubbed against each other. Clamping down on his jaw, Dean dropped his head to the crook of Castiel's shoulder. "Fuck." The officer panted wantonly.

"Dean, I want to." Starring up into his lovers eyes, Castiel supplied a reassuring smile. "We'll go slowly, okay?" Satisfied with the jerky nod from the other man, Castiel rolled their bodies with more force than he was anticipating. Perching himself on Dean's saddle, Castiel braced himself on either side of the blondes head before swooping in to steal a heated kiss.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

Stretching the best he could in his cruiser, Dean glanced to the drunk driver thrashing around in the back seat in an annoyed manner. His extended vacation with Castiel had ended two weeks ago and the two couldn't have been closer… not to mention, the topic of sex was now introduced to their love lives and Dean couldn't have been happier. Both had gone for so long without the gentle, or rough, touch of another human. Castiel had confessed that the last time he'd slept with another person, man or woman, was way back in early January. _It was October-Freaking-Thirty-First_! How he had gone so long was beyond the blonde, but he dubbed the other a camel because it had only been a few short months, the end of July, since the officer impaled another human being.

Dean could easily remember the morning after waking up with an armful of sex-smelling Castiel. They lay in bed most of the day, lazily exchanging gentle kisses and caressing each bite mark or bruise caused by their multiple rounds the night before. Dean harbored a secret satisfaction that he was the reason for the slight limp in the other man's step and the angry red bite marks just behind the other mans eat and at the nape of his neck. If it sounded perverse and possessive, Dean found himself unable to care as it meant the teacher was his and he'd be damned if he were to give him up anytime soon, ever.

"Hey, Dracula, cool it back there!" He hollered, annoyed by his drunken prisoners thrashing antics in the back of the car. Anyone walking by could see the cruiser rocking from side to side from the violent actions caused by the other man. Glaring into the rearview mirror at the college student, dressed as Edward Cullen, Dean realized he was having a difficult time figuring out what was the real blood and what was the fake blood. "You sure you don't need medical attention, Sparkles?"

"I can heal myself." The guy snapped back harshly.

Loosely holding his clipboard in his hand, Dean threw the guy a look before adverting his eyes back to the car with the hood smashed into the trunk of a tree in the guy's front yard. "I'll bet, and how's that coming for ya?" The vampire just growled in a very nonthreatening manner. Glancing to his civilian observer, who couldn't stop giggling in the passenger's seat, Dean had to admit that he thought she was cute. Even if she was a student from the university, obviously of age, he would have asked her out on the spot… if he didn't think she was a giggly little school girl… or he didn't have the wonderful blue eyed angel waiting for him in his bed back at home.

Shaking his head of any thoughts of his angel with those long legs spread wide open, Dean zeroed his eyes back in on his paper work. Deciding against their drunken-blood-sucking slurpie lover's wishes, Dean radioed in to arrange a med unit to come out to evaluate the driver's condition. If he wasn't injured from the car crash, the way he was banging his head on the plastic seats in the back would surely give him a concussion. Glancing down at his watch, he frowned at the realization that his rider was leaving him in a few hours and he still had a good six hours left on his graveyard shift.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

**Kira: **Okay, just so we all understand each other I absolutely hate this chapter but I didn't think a few of your would be too impressed if I just jumped from the shooting scene to the next chapter without a little relationship built between the two. Sam and Anna are coming home soon for break, about to put a rift into the boys relationship along with a very trying Novak family reunion. Also, sorry about the delayed update, but I've been sick and between that and school I didn't get much done. Deciding against deleting this whole chapter and rewriting it, I decided to post. Lemme know if I should keep it or just reload. As usual, read and review! Thanks!

**-D A R K – A N G E L – K I R A-**


	6. VI

**T H I N – B L U E – L I N E**

_VI_

Adjusting his hips in his office chair, Castiel kept his eyes focused on his students paper that he was grading while Ms. Emily Greene perched herself on the corner of his desk and continued to yammer on about… well, Castiel wasn't entirely sure as he had long since drowned out her shrill voice. His academy students would return from lunch soon, and he'd hoped Emily would head back over to her own classroom to supervise he own students. Irritated at her constantly wandering fingers roaming over his body, Castiel heard her pose a question and without even thinking he replied with a quick affirmative in hopes to shut her up and leave. Oddly enough, it worked and she gasped. Suddenly sensing a disturbance in the force Castiel dared a look up at the chatty red-head and instantly wished he hadn't.

"You will?" She shrieked. Jumping to her feet, her heel's clicking loudly against his floors, Emily turned to brace herself on his desk. "This is so awesome!" Castiel winced at the decibel her voice reached.

Feigning a smile, that resembled a grimace, a few of his students threw their teacher a confused look at his constipated look. "Are you okay, Mr. Novak?" Nicole, one of his brighter students, asked as she took her seat in her usual spot in front of his own desk. "Ms. Greene?" A few other students, curious as to the weird behavior from their teachers, gathered around.

Castiel shook off his stupor, realizing that this couldn't be as bad as he was thinking. Taking a bite of his salad left over from his lunch he went back to grading remembering exactly why he hated Monday's.

"Guess who's now chaperoning the Winter Formal kids?" Turning to her fellow colleague, pulling him into a tight embrace, Emily gave the few students thumbs up.

Castiel gagged on a few pieces of lettuce. Correction, it could be that bad. Struggling out of Emily's death grip, Castiel pushed himself as far away giving her a horrified look. _That is the last time I zone out around her!_ However, Castiel had said this many a times before and yet she'd gotten him to agree to coordinate the pep rallies with her, after school fundraisers with her, cover her class a few times during his free period, and she'd even gotten him to agree to assist with decorating for Homecoming. Now he was supposed to supervise a bunch of horny teenagers at the school's Winter Formal? Running his hand through his hair as Emily bounce out of his room, giddy that she would get to spend more time with her coworker, Castiel was counting down the moments until he could slit his wrists. _Dear God, that woman is annoying…_

"You did it again, didn't you Mr. Novak?" Looking to Nicole and Elizabeth who sat at their desks, giggling at their teacher's annoyance, Castiel took a deep breath in and held it so he wouldn't scream in the middle of his classroom that was now full of his usual students after lunch. Slowly nodding, Castiel dropped his head in defeat. "Maybe you should lock your door during lunch?"

"Or come eat lunch with us!" Elizabeth chimed it, her eyes lighting up at the possibility of getting to eat lunch with her favorite teacher. Earning herself an elbow from her friend, Elizabeth reined in her excitement. "Locking the door is good too." She nodded. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I'll have to try that from now on, girls. Alright class, take your seats for roll call." Quickly opening up his online progress book to the attendance section, he called out each student's name and quickly found that he had a full house that afternoon. "Anyone leaving make sure I sign your pass and you sign out. The rest of you, I know you all have Calculus Test Corrections to complete. If you guys can stay quiet for the first twenty minutes, I'll let you talk the last forty."

A few students who had study hall activities left the room while the rest of his students sat in small groups to work on their test corrections. Glancing up, Castiel smirked knowing his tests were impossible to pass but he'd be damned at the end of the semester if his kids wouldn't be ready for the AP tests that the state gave. His high school calculus teacher had this method. He had one of the highest scores on the state tests and had no problems in college calculus. It was his job to equip his students with the tools they would need to go into college and the grades from the beginning of the semester to now was already proof that he was doing his job.

Surprised that he finished grading all his English essays Castiel realized that he had all his papers graded. It was a weird feeling to not have anything to grade from any of his classes, but Castiel wasn't complaining. Slipping his phone out of his pants pocket, the teacher smiled softly at the text his bored lover sent him.

They got back late the night before, Sunday, Halloween night, so Dean would have just enough time to change into his uniform, peck Castiel on the mouth and rush out to defend the city from all the crazies. The brunette saw Dean in passing this morning, as he'd slept over at his house that night, when Dean was slowly dragging himself in from his long night. Castiel took an extra moment to assist the blonde out of his uniform and into his sweatpants so he could go to sleep before heading to work and made sure to plant the needy seed of desire into the pit of his belly.

His mouth attached to the officers collar bone, nipping lightly, before moving back up to claim the blondes mouth with his own. Steadying the officer by loosely wrapping his arms around his waist, Castiel held Dean close to his body while his mouth continued to assault the younger mans. Pulling away, Castiel nudged his lover down onto the bed and kissed him one last time before he ran out the door as to not be late.

_You're a terrible person, you know that? _Chuckling to himself at Dean's text, Castiel sent a cheeky reply to his lovers aroused one. Pocketing his phone before any of the students saw what he was doing he went to checking his school e-mail.

Replying to a few parents about issues with their child, Castiel released his kids to talk freely among themselves as he promised. Other teachers during staff meetings always complained about their academy students as their kids never wanted to do much of anything other than talk. Castiel had that problem at the beginning of the year with his seniors but issues quickly resolved after two weeks of getting the students into the habit of doing some work first and then they would be able to socialize. To the other teachers, Castiel was a god with the students. He liked to think it was his good looks, charm, and strict upbringing.

Reading over his lesson plans for the rest of his afternoon for his Honors English and AP Chemistry classes the teacher found it difficult to focus on anything with the pleasant pain he got in his hips if he sat too long. It was wonderful reminder of his weekend get-away with the officer, but at the same time Castiel chastised himself for thinking such dirty thoughts in front of his students. It wasn't like he was sharing the dirty details with them, but at the same time he didn't deem it appropriate to be having such thoughts so close to his students.

But he just couldn't help it as his mind wandered back to the heated moment where Dean froze. Castiel had long since taken control of their make-out session and somehow maneuvered the officer to lay flat on his back. Thinking back now, the teacher could easily understand his lovers momentary freak out moment as he was about to do the dirty with another man… his first time. Castiel remembered his first time his sophomore year in college with Daniel Patterson, but his personality wasn't nearly as dominating as Dean's was. Dean, who was used to having all the control, was slightly put off about submitting himself to Castiel.

"_You alright?" Castiel posed, halting all actions and fully looking at the officer who he had panting wildly under him. "Dean?" Castiel recognized that wild look and instantly flipped their positions in a single athletic maneuver. "I'd rather have it this way, anyways." The predatory look his lover threw him would forever haunt his memories. _

Shaking his head clear, Castiel jumped when a student appeared at his desk. He looked at the teens face for a moment, quickly registering the students name in his head, and then down to his test corrections. "I need help," he confessed before pulling up a chair. Castiel quickly composed himself.

"Let me see what you have so far, Jake." Taking the paper from his student Castiel allowed his eyes to roam over the boys work giving a few encouraging comments. Struggling to differentiate between the student's letters and numbers, Castiel had to wonder if the reason Jacob failed in the first place was because his teacher couldn't read his writing. Taking his reading glasses off, Castiel touched his forehead with the back of his hand before placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and turning to his student. "You need some serious work on your handwriting, but what you have so far is right. Don't over think this, Jake; the rest is just simple algebraic equations."

"But there's no numbers, Mr. Novak, just variables." Jacob challenged, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"You know the values of them already. Look at the story problem again, and you already know the value of Pi." Once realization hit Jacobs face, his pencil hit the paper hard as his mind quickly solved the rest of the problem and got an answer to be 1. Both Castiel and Jake frowned at the answer, Castiel already knowing the answer and Jake clearly remembering the rarity of getting a whole number as an answer in a calculus problem. Quickly checking his work, Jake got a new answer of 0.84753. "Very good," Castiel clapped his student on the shoulder softly.

The other teachers in the building scolded him for his harsh teaching methods, but who were they to argue that his students were actually learning the material instead of regurgitating the lecture without the skills to apply it.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

"Dean, are you still going to be able to pick me up next Friday from the airport?" Sam asked over his cell phone. Juggling with his school books, phone and dorm keys, the freshmen squeaked slightly as he nearly fell through the threshold as Brady opened the door with a huge smirk on his face.

"_Yes, Sammy, I'll still be able to cart your butt home. When's your flight landing again?" _

"It's Sam, Dean." Sam scolded, wishing his brother would stop treating him as a little kid but at the same time loved hearing it because it reminded him of home. "I should be landing around four in the afternoon and I really don't see any reason it would be later than that. It's just a quick one hour flight."

Flopping on his bed, Sam watched his roommate duck out their door and into the chaotic halls. Finals were nearly upon the students and most were getting their end-of-the-semester jitters out before they buckled down to study. Sam, who had been studying all semester with his new girlfriend Jessica, wasn't too worried as he was pretty familiar with his notes and text. Even Anna, who had taken a few days to study quietly with the two political science majors wasn't too worried about her biology major exams either.

"_It's going to be so crowded with you around again, Sam._" Dean said without really thinking his statement through.

"It's just me coming home, dude. Jess is heading back to Michigan to see her parents. Why would it be—unless you have a new lady friend?" Realization smacked Sam in the face. The whole reason he and Dean hadn't been talking everyday wasn't because of his brothers insane work schedule, but because he was seeing someone. "Dean, what's her name? How have you not told me about this before?"

When Sam first started back in September, he and Dean would talk at least once a day—if not twice—and once October hit, Sam began to notice that his daily conversations with his brother dwindle to twice a week. He wasn't put off by this but rather excited that his brother found someone who was able to stand him. Sam loved Dean, but had to agree that his brother was a helicopter when he wanted to be and always had a tendency to hover. Maybe that was his nurturing side and making sure Sam made it through high school in once piece, but even still Dean had other quirks about him that most would draw a line over.

"_Sam, who said anything about me, having a girlfriend?" _

Maybe that teacher, Dean's new friend, Castiel introduced him to another teacher in his building? In their phone conversations, Sam noted how many times his friends older brother's name would pop into the equation and how excited Dean's voice would get if Sam brought him up. Come to think of it, if Dean wasn't at work it sounded like all his free time was with Castiel. The thought that his brother made a new friend was very comforting.

"Oh, sorry," Sam mumbled. He wished his brother would get out there and date rather than just fornicate with lose women he found in bars. First off, it was a bad example he was setting and secondly, it wasn't safe; who knew what kind of diseases those women had?

"_It's fine, Sammy." _Sam couldn't help but noticed the tight-lipped response. _"Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up at the air port."_

Their phone conversation carried on a few a few more minutes, mostly of Sam going on about his finals once he realized Dean wasn't in much of a talking mood. Before he mentioned picking him up at the airport, Dean had been his regular self. But after and even more so after the whole _girlfriend _mix-up, Dean was even quieter. Sam recognized the he and his brother had really grown apart in the last few months, but it still stung a little that Dean wasn't so willing to disclose much information about himself with Sam. Sam was suddenly determined to find his brother a girlfriend.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

"Hey, did you hear that Blake is finally out of the hospital?" Startled, Dean jumped and looked to see Gage standing next to him. "His wife drove him home this morning. Apparently he should be back on the force the first week of December."

"Hey, that's great." Dean smiled, his mind instantly remembering back to the moment when he looked over his shoulder to see the officer laying prone on the ground. It was a gut clenching feeling, knowing that it could have been him or Gage or any other officer on the concrete bleeding out. The Fifteenth Division was supposedly a quiet division, but with the frequent run-ins with local gang members and shooting affiliations Dean was slowly learning that the city gangs were getting smart and disbursing outwards into new territory.

"A couple of us are heading over on Friday to see him. You are coming with us?" Reaching into his own locker to deposit his duffle, Gage glanced towards Dean.

"I can't. I have to go pick Sammy up at the airport. I was going to see him tomorrow actually. I talked with his wife and said I'd head out to get a prescription refill for him and then bring over lunch." Adjusting the snaps on his duty belt, Dean secured his weapon before holstering his tazer on his front. Reaching down to adjust his ankle weapon, the blonde officer straightened and locked his locker up.

"Wow, Sam's coming home already? Well I guess that makes sense since Michael has been going on and on about how Anna is coming back too. How's he doing in his classes?" Gage was still busy putting his duty belt together to notice the other officer falter in his actions.

Biting his bottom lip, Dean winced slightly as he really knew nothing of what Sam was studying. His younger brother wasn't up to disclosing a lot of information with his older brother these days, and it was only by chance that Dean learned that Sam was dating. The communication block ran both ways, as Sam was still clueless to Dean's blossoming relationship with his FTO's younger brother. Sam still had no idea that Dean batted for the home team! Long distance relationships were never meant to work out, but Dean had hoped that he and Sam could at least try.

And he did try in the beginning. Dean was positive that he called on more than one occasion where Sam would have rather passed his brothers call to voicemail and the blonde was sure that Sam didn't even bat an eye the first day Dean didn't call to make sure he was still alive and breathing. Dean understood that he had a hovering tendency, and he did try to give his brother some space, but he initially had a lost feeling when both Sammy and his Dad had left him alone in that house. The nights that Castiel stayed over with him were the ones he cherished as he hated being alone.

Opting for a lie rather than the truth, Dean dismissed Gage's inquiry before heading out to his cruiser. He hated liars, and he mostly hated himself for not being honest the past couple of weeks as he'd been dodging his brothers in blue to secretly snuggle up with his lover on the couch instead of heading out the bar to get plastered. He'd rather be up front and honest with them, telling them that he'd fallen head over heels for the teacher but from what'd he'd observed in their reactions thus far, Dean knew better and kept his mouth shut.

It was a typical Monday. Statistics show that people are more likely to get into a car accident on Monday's and Fridays, and also the first major weather change. It was also true that you were more likely to die the first week doctoring interns were admitted to their clinical hours. Dean was thankful that Lawrence didn't really experience snow as other states farther north did and he was also happy that he wasn't in the hospital either. But seeing as today was Monday, Dean glanced down to his growing pile of incomplete crash reports in the passenger's seat and sighed. He had the seventh in his hand, and it was only just past six. Dean hoped that the usual rush hour people were already home as he didn't think he had any extra reports in his duty bag.

Looking to the medics who were tending to the crash victim in the back of the med-unit, Dean couldn't help but feel a little bad for the girl. Her Mustang still had the 30-Day tags and already looked like a rumpled beer can. The crash wasn't her fault, but the intoxicated individual who sat stock still in his back seat muttering nonsense under his breath. When Dean had arrived at the scene, the guy had pulled the victim out of her car and had started hitting her. A few other drivers stopped to pull him away from the girl and to call 9-1-1, but in the back of Dean's mind the Mr. Mark O'Brian was lucky he didn't cause further damage to the girl. Even the towing company was having difficulty flipping her car back over to car off to the scrap yard.

Completing his report, along with the other departmental papers on the OVI case in his back seat, Dean slowly got out of his car to head over to the medics who were stabilizing Katy, his crash victim. Opening the back of the unit up, two of the three medics looked up at him to see who dared to enter their unit but shrugged it off; Dean ducked his head and hung onto the stabilization bar on the overhead. "How's she doing?"

Dean flinched slightly as he watched one of the medics insert an IV into her arm as the other continued to palpate her body for any other deformities. The crash had broken her left arm and her right femur. Dean couldn't tell if the bruises on her face were from the accident or the idgit in his back seat. Katy's eyes were glazed over, looking with a far off stare all over the med-unit. Dean could tell she was in a great deal of pain. "Her condition keeps declining," the one medic stated with a frown. Dean remembered that when he first arrived on scene twenty minutes ago she was very animated and hysterical over losing her brand new Ford, Mustang. "Okay, we can't stay here anymore. We have to get her into surgery." The one medic stood and quickly found his spot in the driver's seat.

"Which hospital are you taking her to?" Dean inquired.

"St. Michaels, just north—"

"I know where it's at." Dean didn't need to write down the hospitals name as it was the same one that Castiel was working his clinical hours at that evening. "Thanks guys." Dismissing himself, he watched the unit fly code three down the street and into the traffic. He turned back to the tow truck to see that they had already loaded the totaled vehicles and cleared a good portion of the debris up off the street.

Taking a moment to catch up with the towing company, Dean headed back to his cruiser to see that his DUI was slumped over in his seat. "Sleeping it off…" Dean muttered angrily. Quickly taking his phone out, he sent Castiel a quick message before storing it overhead once again.

_You have a crash victim heading your way. Take good care of her for me. _

Making a few finishing comments on his reports, Dean glanced up when his phone beeped.

_I always take care of my patients. Bad crash? You okay?_

About to reply, a thud alerted the officer to the movement in the backseat. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Dean frowned at the position his DUI driver was in. "Hey, buddy, you alright?" Turning to look at the man's face smashed against the tempered glass barrier Dean's eyes widened at the blood in the man's mouth. Swearing loudly, fully knowing that the medic's had already cleared him with only minor bruises, Dean quickly got out and pulled his driver out onto the sidewalk to check him over. "Come on, wake up!" Forcing a firm sterna rub on the man's chest, Dean sighed in relief at the soft moan that escaped his mouth. "Unit 18, I need additional EMS assistance sent to my location. The DUI driver is seizing." Relaying the new information over the radio as the man's body started to convulse Dean waited for what felt like hours before an additional squad showed up.

Stepping back, Dean ran a hand through his hair as the medic's reassessed the other driver before one turned to Dean with the request of removing the cuffs. Hesitant for a moment, Dean complied and assisted the medic's with lifting the driver up onto the Stryker. Unlike the first squad, which was actually the rookie-squad, this one with the more experienced medic's only waited a few additional moments before tearing off in the opposite direction towards Trinity Hospital.

Suddenly alone on the empty street, Dean glanced down at the pavement where a small puddle of blood had begun to form. Taking the water bottle from his truck, he splashed it on the bright red blood and watched his wash away into the grass. Angrily throwing the empty bottle into the passenger's seat, Dean dropped into the driver's seat, roughly pulling the door closed behind him.

Unsure as to exactly why he was so pissed, he looked up to see another text from his lover.

_She's stable, Dean. Good save. _

It wouldn't be until later that evening Dean would get a call from Trinity with the disheartening news that the man had passed away on the way to the ER. The news only seemed to put Dean into an even fowler mood. Coming home, he didn't even bother to meet Castiel up in his bedroom but rather opted to flop onto the couch. Starring at the clock, still in his full uniform, Dean didn't sleep much and hated himself for it as he had to be back at work at three.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

**Kira: **Sorry about the delayed update, but here's the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy! As usual, R&R!

**-D A R K – A N G E L – K I R A-**


	7. VII

**T H I N – B L U E – L I N E**

_VII_

It was close to four in the morning when Castiel stirred from his sleep induced coma. The emergency room had been busy the night before, and when he'd gotten back to Dean's apartment before his lover, he took a shower and lay down. In an attempt to stay away, Castiel started flipping through a book that Dean had been reading for the last week but the exhausted RN fell asleep regardless. Waking up fully, he pulled the book off his chest and placed it safely back on his lovers nightstand. Rubbing the sleep from his stiff eyes, Castiel frowned when he realized he was the only occupant on the large bed. Double checking the time, to make sure he didn't just doze off, Castiel's worry only seemed to increase.

Standing, he adjusted his low fitting sweatpants around his waist before slowly moving out of his lover's room. The stagnant air in the house nipped at his cold skin, making the small hairs on his arms stand on end. Something wasn't right, and he could feel it. "Dean?" Calling out to the blonde, after passing a vacant bathroom on the second floor he slowly made his way down the stairs to instantly lay eyes on a very red-eyed Dean. "Dean?" Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, unsure as to what he should do, Castiel gripped the banister tightly. "Are you alright?"

Feeling daring, Castiel carefully made his way to one of the end tables to turn on a light in the dark living room. Looking to his lover, Castiel frowned at the sight of four empty beer bottles around Dean's boot-clad feet and a full one in his hand. Slowly taking a seat next to his lover, Castiel removed the warm beer bottle from Dean's exhausted hands before pulling the man into his arms, careful to mind the fully loaded duty belt.

The warmth from Dean's body was greatly appreciated by his skin, but Castiel could feel the cool numbness on the other man's skin as well. Wishing he had at least slipped a shirt on before making his way downstairs, the dark haired man just snuggled closer into Dean's side. "Talk to me," Castiel pleaded. "What happened?"

Placing a soft kiss against the blondes mouth, Castiel touched his forehead against Dean's and waited patiently for him to speak. It would be a while before Dean responded to Castiel's soft stimulation. Rousing from his trance, Dean slowly wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, pulling the other man into his lap. Squeaking at the sudden movement, Castiel accepted the fierce kiss by wrapping his arms around the officer's neck to pull him closer. Hissing softly as his bare chest came in contact with the cool metal of his lover's badge, Castiel jerked away slightly to force his lover to look him in the eyes. Adjusting his hips over Dean's duty belt, making sure he wouldn't accidently get shot or tazed, Castiel wrapped his hands around the back of Dean's neck to draw their foreheads together.

"You cold?" Dean asked softly, his fingers running hot trails over Castiel's exposed skin.

He nodded. "Don't change the subject. What's wrong, Dean?" Pecking a slow kiss to the younger man's mouth, Castiel buried his face into crook of his lover's neck. "Talk to me, babe."

"I had someone die on me tonight." Castiel instantly understood. He remembered his first on-the-job death all too well. It was his second day in clinical rotations, and he was attending to an elderly woman who came in with shortness of breath. She asked him to get her a cup of water, something to drink, after the doctor declared her to be stable. By the time the young nurse had returned she had already passed. There were no words for that feeling, other than _sometimes these things just happen, _or _it was just their time._ _I'm sorry_ was never one of those phrases. Leaning up, Castiel claimed Dean's mouth against his own before trailing sloppy kisses across his jaw and down his neck line, stopping just above the officer's uniform. "Cas," Dean moaned wantonly.

"Come to bed, darling, you're exhausted and you have work this afternoon." Carefully extracting himself from the officers lap, Castiel took the officers cold hands within his own to pull him up with him. "Let's get you to bed." Kissing Dean one last time on the mouth, Castiel led them slowly up the stairs, making sure to turn off the light in the living room before disappearing up the stairs.

Walking into Dean's room, Castiel leaned against the doorframe allowing himself to watch in awe as Dean started extracting his duty weapons from his duty belt. Storing them within the hidden safe near the bed, Dean turned to have Castiel suddenly invade his personal space. Not that he minded, as the shorter man's fingers deftly moved about his uniform popping buttons, undoing snaps, and drawing down a series of zippers before Dean found himself in a pair of sweatpants and laying under the covers with his arms full of a very zealous lover. Chuckling, he drew Castiel closer to him before placing a placid kiss to the man's forehead.

"Better?" Coyly asking, Castiel adjusted his arms so he could properly snuggle into the officer's side. Burying his face into Dean's chest, Castiel breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Much." Sleep befell the two men easily as the sun slowly started to peek over the horizon.

~S U P E R N A T U R A L~

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, bringing about the second week of November. Classes passed quickly for Castiel, making his final exams the previous week seem much harder than they actually were. Dean was a great support, helping the man study by using the large amount of flashcards that he created over the semester and quizzing him on previous quizzes and homework assignments. Thursday would be their first night to themselves in weeks, and both men found themselves only able to lie lazily on the couch with a movie on and a few boxes of Chinese take out on the coffee table. Dean and Castiel liked to think they were the young couple that could stay up all night having rigorous sex and then be able to take on the next day with no problems. But between Castiel's grading and studying and Dean's bizarre work hours meshed with court dates the two found themselves exhausted.

"I feel bad," Dean suddenly spoke up.

Turning in his lovers arms, Castiel craned his neck to peer up at Dean through his thick lashes. "About what?" Confused, Castiel maneuvered his body around to straddle the blonde. Leaning in, he softly pressed his lips to that of his exhausted lovers. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Cas, I'm okay. It's just I feel like this is going to be our last night together until Sam goes back to school. I know we've talked about telling him, but I just don't feel comfortable sharing what we have, let alone you, with anyone just yet." Bringing his hand up, Dean slowly curled his fingers Castiel's jaw, coaxing another languid kiss from the dark haired man. "I feel bad because I should have taken you out tonight, treated you the way you're supposed to be treated, instead of keeping us in the house all evening on the couch."

"You're sweet, but I can stay at my apartment while Sam's here. I can wait as long as you need to tell him because God knows I won't be able to tell my parents any time soon." Castiel lazily trailed his fingers up his lover's torso. "Going out is overrated, Dean." Wrapping his lanky arms around his lover's neck, Castiel smirked when the blondes seemed to link around his waist at the same time. Held still by his lover's large hands grasping his hip crests, Castiel fought against his might and ground into Dean enticing a hearty groan from him. "Plus, I wouldn't be able to be a little naughty in public like this." Grinding into Dean again, Castiel watched eagerly as Dean's Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "You like me a little naughty anyways."

Gasping as his lovers mouth attached to his very sensitive neck, Dean bent his knees to firmly plant his feet on the couch cushions. His actions effectively pushed Castiel's body further into his own, crushing their bodies together. "Cas," Dean panted. His hands came up to thread through his lovers soft locks to yank his mouth off of his skin and back up to his mouth for an open mouthed kiss. He was positive that Castile's soft nipping and sucking would leave a dark mark on his neck, visible for all to see.

"Could you imagine the looks we'd get if I did this in public?" Castiel rasped into his lover's ear, knowing just the right things to say to get the blonde painfully aroused. "What do you think they would do if I started unzipping your jeans with my teeth? Do you think they would enjoy listening to you moan as I sucked you off?"

"Damn it, Cas." Kissing the man in his lap in an attempt to silence his wanton banter, Dean couldn't help a whimper escape his mouth when Castiel ground his hard erection into Dean's equally hard one. All reason that he was beyond exhausted left his mind replacing the very sexy image of a sweating and writhing Castiel crying out for more.

"What?" He innocently asked, tilting his head to the side cutely for an extra measure. Softly pouting, Castiel sat back against Dean's propped thighs. "You don't think someone would enjoy watching your gorgeous face fall into oblivion?" Dragging his fingers down his lovers exposed chest, Castiel made sure to lightly graze his nails against a few learned sensitive spots on the other man's torso. His fingers idled over the button on Dean's painfully tight jeans.

"Tease," he groaned. Tightening his firm grip on Castiel's hips, the blonde was sure there were to be bruises in the early morning; Dean rocked his pelvis up into his lovers hand desperate for some friction to lessen the tightness. Feeling his lovers own hard on through his jeans, both men moaned.

Disentangling his limbs from Dean's grip, Castiel swung his lover's legs around on the couch to have his feet land harmlessly against the hard wood of the living room floor. Pushing the officer back into a reclining position, Castiel quickly caught the metal zipper tab between his teeth. The action caught Dean off guard, quickly halting his wandering hands. _You kinky bastard! _Slowly his zipper was drug down the metal teeth, lessening the tightness around his anatomy slightly. "Cas, you don't have to—" Dean couldn't help the moan that erupted from his lips by the jerky movements his lover made with his teeth as he tore open the button. "Fuck, Cas!" Dean wasn't sure how, but in a fluid motion Castiel had Dean's hardened erection in his mouth.

Throwing his head back, Dean's hand came up to thread his fingers through the mussed locks of hair on his lovers head. Guiding Castiel's skilled movements with his hand, Dean couldn't help but allow his eyes to roll slowly into the back of his head. Where the teacher had learned to lose his gagging ability was beyond Dean as his lover expertly was able to swallow his full length. Through half lidded eyes, Dean lazily looked upon his lover wondering what he was doing with his own hand around his own jeans. Through the deafening silence in the room, the sound of the zipper being roughly pulled down by Castiel's unsteady fingers, followed by the snap button on his Levi's were probably the hottest things Dean had heard all day. Watching Castiel fumble slightly to take his own pulsing erection in his hand, Dean smirked. _Good God, that's sexy as hell!_ Watching Castiel lazily rub his fist over his own erection, while effectively sucking off his equally hard lover, was enough to start the lava to start pooling in the pit of Dean's stomach.

Combining his free hand with his other to pull the man's mouth off his bleeding erection, Dean crashed their lips together in a needy kiss. The bitter, salty taste upon Castiel's tongue was a pleasant reminder of where the man's mouth just was.

Castiel moaned into the kiss, enjoying Dean's trailing fingers gliding down his neglected body to land at the hem of his grey cotton tee. Pushing the cotton material up with his hands, the two broke momentarily to slide the offending garment over the dark haired man's head. Dean tossed it lazily to the side. Latching his lips firmly against his lovers, Castiel ran his palms up roughly up Dean's thighs to curl his fingers into the man's belt loops. With a firm tug, Castiel pulled the dazed man down onto the cool wooden floor with him. Making quick work of his lovers' delirious state, Castiel pinned the officer to the floor with ease.

Shuffling both of them out of their remaining articles of clothing, Castiel in his new found position of dominance sat firmly atop his lover. "Want to shake things up tonight, Dean?" Leaning forwards and whispering in a low husky voice, Castiel smirked devilishly as Dean's skin crawled pleasantly under his light ministrations. Curling his lips around the shell of the blonde's ear, Castiel firmly ground their hard erections together gaining a hearty moan from the compliant man under him. "Any way you want it." Castiel gently bit down.

Dean, whose mind was a current clusterfuck of spinning sexual images, wasn't sure if he enjoyed being the submissive one, but currently he couldn't bring himself to argue as his lovers actions just felt too damn good to argue with. "Please," Dean never begged for anything, but he couldn't help the plea falling from his lips. Gazing up at Castiel through his lashes, Dean moaned at the sight of his lover softly sucking on his index finger. From the handful of times the lovers had engaged in sexual intercourse, Dean quickly learned that saliva covered digits could be substituted. Watching as Castiel sucked a second and a third finger into his mouth, playfully sucking and creating a show with his left hand as it slowly traveled down his chest to tease his own sensitive body, Dean had to control himself as to not use his might and pin the brunette to the floor. "Cas…" He was more than strong enough, but he currently lacked the capacity to do so.

Pulling his fingers from his mouth with an audible pop, the blue eyed man reached to grab the blanket off the arm of the couch. Dean propped his hips up, allowing the folded blanket to be placed under his hips, elevating them just enough to give his lover the proper leverage for their near future activities. Castiel turned to look at Dean's green eyes, silently asking for permission before he crossed into uncharted territory. Finding no hesitation, Castiel gently spread his lover's legs to have them lay in a circle around his kneeling form. Giving his fingers one last warming suck Castiel swirled his index finger around his lover's puckered entrance before slowly sliding it in.

Dean's face scrunched, not sure if he liked the uncomfortable sensation in his southern region. It felt awkward, and almost inhuman in nature, but images of Castiel crying out for more from previous times got the better of his imagination forcing the blonde to relax and accept the swirling digit. He knew it would feel amazing eventually, because there was no way Castiel would allow his lover to abuse his body like that if he wasn't feeling half as good as his lover was. Like Dean, Castiel craved his own release. Suddenly brought from his wandering thoughts as his lover pushed his hard erection into his body, Dean had to commend Castiel on his prep work as he hardly noticed a difference.

Okay, that was a lie as compared to his lovers lanky digits this filled his body to the brim making him feel like a shaken pop can. "Dean, are you okay?" Castiel's worried blue eyes invaded his line of sight, instantly checking to make sure he hadn't caused any pain to his lover.

Reaching up, Dean placed his large hand against his lovers face. "I'm alright, Cas; ready when you are." Sharing a chaste kiss, Dean suddenly realized just why Castiel loved sex as much as he did. Leaning up caused the dark haired man to push impossibly further into his body, making him gasp and arch his back at the sensation. Tearing his mouth away from Castiel's to force oxygen into his lungs, Dean felt his chest begin to heave and his stomach hallow out at the soft, gentle actions his lover started.

When Castiel first started this conquest, he had expected Dean to quickly take control once Castiel's intentions were clear. However he currently found himself slowly sliding his hardened erection painfully slow into his lovers accepting body. His actions were controlled and slow, teasing the blonde officer and making him crazy. Pulling back just enough to have his head remained sheathed, Castiel paused before quickly pushing back in a fluid motion that made Dean cry out. Often times he wondered why Dean could never keep a slower pace, to try and make the moment last longer, but now he completely understood as the tightness around his anatomy sent shocks of pleasuring pain to his brain. He'd had sex plenty of times before with a few guys he'd met in his classes, but had always been on the receiving end. This was a whole new experience, a position of power, and Castiel was suddenly in love.

Giving in to his body's needs, and his lovers encouraging moans, Castiel braced his hands on either side of the officer and sped up. Fueled by his lovers pleas of wanting more, Castiel submitted himself to his animalistic instincts and gave Dean what he wanted. Panting heavily, Castiel felt his heart thunder heavily inside his chest. His arms shook, forcing him to lean his body onto his lovers for a brief moment to rest. Burying his face into the crook of Dean's neck, both men took a moment to catch their breath. Still painfully hard, Castiel found it difficult to move from his newly found comfortable position.

"Hey, you okay?" Propping himself up on his elbows, Dean used his hand to guide Castiels face up to look him in the eyes. "Cas?"

Blinking sheepishly, the dark haired man leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. Fully resting his body's weight against his lovers, he had to wonder how Dean was able to support their combined weight on his right arm. Parting, Castiel rested his forehead against the blondes. "Yeah, sorry, it's just kind of overwhelming."

It suddenly dawned on Dean. His lips spread into a sly smirk. "You just popped my cherry and I just popped your topping cherry." Castiel's face suddenly got impossibly redder.

"I've had sex before, Dean." Castiel stated flatly.

"Yes," he chuckled. "But this is your first time dominating anyone, isn't it?" To hide his embarrassment, thinking what he was doing was completely wrong and un-pleasurable for his partner Castiel hid his face against his lover's sweaty chest. "Don't get me wrong, Cas, you're rocking my world here but I've slept with my fair share of virgins and you all have an air about you when you're under these new circumstances. Are you enjoying yourself at least?"

Nodding, Castiel leaned up to place his mouth against Dean's before moving to brace himself on his hands. Looking down into Dean's eyes, Castiel noticed a mischievous glint in his jade jewels a moment before he felt himself slip stiffly from his lover's tight passage and somehow find himself pinned against the wall. "Dean?" Confused at the position change, Castiel squeaked when his lover's larges hands firmly gripped his hips once again. Their anatomies rubbed painfully together, beguiling a jovial moan from Castiel's chapped lips.

"I think this is the longest we've gone. How long do you think it'll take for me to have you screaming? Better yet, how long do you think I'll keep you so high?" Curiously looking down at his lover, his toned legs now tightly wrapped around his lovers muscled body. Leaning up on his toes, Dean nipped playfully at his lovers sensitive ears. "I like the way you think, Cas." Smirking against the beveled ridges of the dark haired man's ear, Dean angled his lover's hips to perfectly align with his own. "I think I would like to see the naughty side of you. If you got all dressed up I'd really have to control myself to not tear your clothes off, thrown you down onto the table and have my wicked way with you. Maybe we should stay in more." Pushing into Castiels tight body, Dean had to control his pooling want within.

Gasping, Castiel tightened his grip on Dean in an attempt to hold back a scream. This is what he was used to. Joining their lips together, Castiel shifted his hips before allowing Dean's length to move. His hands flailed in a blind attempt to find something to hold onto as his partner skillfully penetrated his body, repeatedly stroking his prostate with every thrust. His muscles began to shake, begging for a release on the pent up energy that his nerves were supplying to his body. Throwing his head back, Castiel gasped but wasn't sure if it was from the painful contact to the wall or because of Dean adjusting his hold to allow one of his hands to snake around to the teachers front to stroke his hardened member. "Cas, you feel so good."

"Dean," Castiel rasped with need. "Please."

Using his stomach to breathe deeper, take more oxygen in to supply his starving body, Castiel's whole body heaved when all of Dean's wonderful movements halted. Castiel's dazed and uneven sapphire eyes tried to focus on his lovers grinning face. His fingers slowly relaxed, forcing his nails to retract from his lover's skin, and his stiff leg muscles slowly came back to life. He wanted to cry out, beg for Dean to finish him but he knew that Dean wasn't about to allow him to have his release. Normally the dark haired man would have been spent long ago, but tonight with the alternating rhythms and thrusts Castiel was having trouble thinking straight, let alone allowing his body to submit to Dean's wrath. He wanted to so bad…

It wasn't long that Castiel was allowed to have his brain on normal functioning frequencies as Dean started his assault on his partner once again. Surging forward to place a fervid kiss to Castiel's parted lips he caught his lovers tongue between his lips. Lightly sucking on the muscle, he trailed sloppy kisses down the man's exposed throat to greedily nip at the pale skin. Finally finding the juncture of the man's neck and shoulder, Dean grazed his teeth over the skin in time with stimulating the man's prostate once again. Castiel cried out, wanting his pleasuring torture to end. Removing his teeth from the reddened patch of skin, Dean leaned his forehead against his lovers sweating body. Bracing his hands against the wall, he urged Castiel to hold on tighter with his legs for just a little while longer, promising that soon it would all be worth it. Having no choice but to believe his gut that his lover was at his breaking limit, Castiel complied, sinking his weight further down on his lovers pulsing erection.

Thrusting against his lover in an erotic way, Dean held back a grunt as his own sexual release was teetering on the fence. Castiel's body was becoming impossibly tighter as his sexual release was near, making Dean's jerky movements strike the other's prostate in a frenzy. The living room wall behind them shook, making the Winchester family photo of the boys when they were much younger shake with Dean's force. Castiel was none too quite, crying out every time Dean moved against his abused entrance. Repeating his lovers name like a mantra, Castiel suddenly cried out one last time before his body clamped down on Dean's erection squeezing a climax out of the officer.

Everything stilled inside the room. Behind them the TV continued to play the movie the two had started earlier, and the half eaten Chinese boxes sat lukewarm on the coffee table. Both breathing heavy, bodies slicked with sweat and other such bodily fluids, took a moment to drink in the sickly sweet ecstasy. Swallowing back the dry mouth feeling in his mouth, Dean shifted his hand from his lovers limp anatomy to firmly grasp his hip. Jade met sapphire, both men were exhausted.

Pressing a kiss to Dean's lips, Castiel thought to try to use his legs, trusting that his muscles would hold his weight. His feet tentatively touched the hard oak floors. Thankful for his lovers' firm grasp on his body, Castiel was sure his knees would have buckled in his post ecstasy bliss. Meekly glancing up into his lovers eyes, Castiel squeaked when his felt Dean pull them back to lie on the couch. Draping his body over Castiel's, blanketing the slighter man with his warmth, Dean placed random kisses over his lovers exposed skin.

"Cas, you alright buddy?" Dean rasped, still trying to regain his breath.

"I don't think I can move." He joked, referencing his still quivering muscles. "You may have to carry me up to bed." Winking up at the officer, Castiel wasn't prepared for the blonde to easily lift him into his arms or escape up to their room. Figuring his head was still reeling from the sexual stimulation, Castiel just decided to go with whatever Dean decided to do at the moment.

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called out to his older brother as he caught site of the blonde officer, still in his uniform at the air port. "I thought you said you were off today?" Feeling slightly guilty, Sam ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Nah, I picked up an extra detail this morning." Pulling his baby brother into his arms, the officer didn't care that people were staring or making weird faces at them. Instead he pulled Sam closer and instantly noticed the height difference. "Dude, it's a good thing I did. What are they feeding you, steroids? I'm going to need all the extra cash I can get just to feed you for the next two months." Stepping back, Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder before reaching down to take one of his bags.

"I can't help it you turned out to be the short one, Dean." Grabbing his other two bags, Sam followed the officer out to his truck. "But, I'm starving."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Dales then?" Buckling into the driver's seat, Dean waited as Sam adjusted his bags in the back seat before joining him in the passenger's seat. At the thought of sinking his teeth into a hearty meal from one of his childhood favorites, Sam's face broke out into a grin.

"Sounds good, I'll buy."

"You know I can't pass up a free meal." Pulling out onto the street, Dean pulled onto the interstate to head south towards Lawrence from the airport. Foreigner played softly on the speakers from one of Dean's CD's, and outside the windows thunder rolled and lightening clapped loudly in the sky. Rain pelted the Escape, creating a pitter-patter mantra echo within the SUV. Unable to stand the silence, as he dearly missed his baby brother, Dean glanced sideways towards Sam to strike up a conversation, hoping he could keep his mouth shut about the large relationship elephant in the back seat. He'd dropped Castiel off at the hospital earlier for his clinical rotations and somehow the nurses ID badge still lay on his back seat next to Sam's bags.

Glancing at his phone, which sat idly in the cup holder between the two front seats, Dean could clearly see that Castiel had sent him a message saying he left his badge in the backseat. Thankful that the darker haired man didn't need the identification, as he more than likely just got another one, Dean quickly had to come up with a reason as to why the badge was on the back seat. Telling his dorky younger brother that he'd pinned the nurse to the back seat while reaching in to grab his bag wasn't something Dean was too keen on sharing.

"Alright," Sam's voice ripped through the uncomfortable silence inside Dean's truck like a sharpened blade to butter. "What did I do?" Giving his blonde brother a pointed look, Sam crossed his arms over his chest and patiently waited for an answer to his brothers quiet behavior.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean quickly thought up an excuse. "Work's just been keeping me busy. I feel like I ran a marathon last night and my body is still trying to catch up." It wasn't a complete lie as when he and Castiel escaped up into his room, Dean took the liberty of allowing his lover to take another turn in the saddle. As tired as they both were, the slower pace drove both the officer and the nurse insane with pleasure. "It's a good thing I'm off the rest of today, Saturday and Sunday." Pulling into the parking lot of the diner, Dean flashed a cheesy grin to his floppy haired brother.

Walking in, all Dean had to do was wave at the waitress, Jan, who was an elderly woman that the boys grew up loving like a nana. Over the years, age hadn't been too nice to the older woman, but she could still man handle the officer and his younger brother even on her worst days. It took only glance at their table before she slowly made her way to the end of their booth. Placing her hand on the edge of the table, she angrily drummed her fingers on its surface. "Hi Jan—"Dean started but instantly shut his mouth as the salt and pepper haired woman knocked her hand over his head. Sam laughed.

"You don't call, you don't write and yet you waltz in here like nothing has changed, Dean Winchester. I at least expect weekly updates, especially with you looking like you're losing weight like you are. And you, young man," turning her heated gaze to the laughing college boy across from the officer, Jan crossed her arms. Sam instantly shut up. "Growing like a weed, and you're just as skinny. Don't tell me you're too busy out in California to be able to pick up a phone and call."

Both boys sheepishly glanced at each other, biting their bottom lip knowing full well that they haven't kept in contact with Jan. "I'm sorry, Jan." Slowly sliding out of his booth, Dean wrapped his arms securely around the woman's slight frame. Resting his chin on the woman's shoulder, he placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'll do my best to stop by more often. You know I love your delicious apple pie."

"You'll be lucky if you get any." She joked before wrapping her arms around the officer in a motherly fashion. Kissing the boy's cheek, she released him to repeat her actions with Sam who looked like a lost puppy. "And you, mister, do your best to stay in touch." Settling the boys back into their seats, Jan didn't need to pull out her notebook, but rather shout back their usual order of a double bacon cheeseburger, ketchup only, side of fries and a Coke along with a grilled chicken sandwich, lettuce, tomato, and onion, with a side salad and an unsweetened iced tea. Taking a moment to catch up with her most favorite customers, the woman only left later to check on the other customers in the diner.

Most of them Dean recognized as they had been regulars at the diner for the last twenty years or so. The cranky older guy in the far corner booth with his coffee and newspaper was Mr. David, the city's car mechanic that owned the only car repair shop in town. The woman, who Dean assumed was in her late forties, sat with her scrap book of coupons scatted across her table and the elderly couple at the bar was the Flints. For as long as Dean remembered, they had been coming to this small diner for breakfast, lunch and dinner. For a moment, Dean felt like he was back in high school and the only person missing from the diner was their father. One look at Sam reminded the officer that he was nearly six years out of high school and that no one had seen high or low of their father since he left.

Conversation came easy between the brothers, and the easy interjections Jan provided as they ate their home-away-from-home meal. Rewarded, Jan brought out a fresh apple pie for the three to share. Without realizing what time it was, Dean glanced at his watch and instantly knew Castiel was getting off in a few. Their usual routine was that Dean would pick up the darker haired man and they would head back to his place on his days off, but Sam was in town and that put a halt to all their couples's actions as a means to keep their relationship a secret. Sam and Jan joked about the old times, and how dorky Sam used to look compared to the fine young man he'd grown to be while Dean allowed his eyes to drift out the window wishing he could man up and tell them about Castiel.

Oh God did he wish he could tell them…

_~S U P E R N A T U R A L~_

**Kira: **I'm so sorry guys about the delayed update but it's nearing the end of my term at school and everything just kind of hit me all at once. Ugh! Also, I can't tell you how many times I toyed with the idea of bringing Sam back and how to go about Dean and Castiel's growing relationship. They have been dating long enough, I felt, to allow their relationship to progress to the sexual stage but I royally SUCK at writing that kind of stuff. So forgive me if that was god awful, terrible. I have a three day break next week, and my goal is to post another chapter and complete 6 essays and work on 4 projects. Man, I'm so ready for this semester to be over. Let me know what you guys all thought on this chapter and thanks again for all your lovely remarks.

**-D A R K – A N G E L – K I R A-**


	8. VIII

**T H I N – B L U E – L I N E**

_VIII_

"Ok, Sam this is Castiel and Claire, Michael's wife and younger brother." Dean bit his lip nervously as Claire shook hands with his larger than life brother, hoping Castiel had mentioned to the blonde beforehand that they were keeping their relationship hidden from the brunette. Claire's face lit up, and Dean waited with baited breath hoping that she wouldn't outright out them to Sam. Daring a glance to Castiel, Dean inwardly groaned at the look upon his lovers face, fully knowing now that he hadn't said anything to Claire.

"Oh hi!" She smiled, her voice reaching up into the stratosphere as it usually did when she got excited, and reached out to avoid the hand shake but pull Sam into a fierce hug as she had with Dean when they initially met. Pulling back, she adjusted a bright eyed Trinity in her arms before sitting down once again, causing the two standing men to move so she could sit. Dean ended up standing right in front of his seated lover. "It's so nice to finally meet someone from Dean's family. He gets to see so much of our family; it's weird not to think of him as a Novak."

Castiel quickly elbowed his sister-in-law in the side. "Well, I guess that's what he gets as he's a brother in blue to your husband." Giving the bubbly blonde girl a hard look, she instantly understood when Castiel meant.

"Right, right, it's not like Dean is dating anyone in our family." Claire laughed an infectious laugh, forcing Sam to laugh along with her. The two lovers shared a brief look before shaking their heads.

"My brother isn't _serious relationship _material. I think the last serious girlfriend he's had was back in high school, before Afghanistan." Sam grinned at Dean, earning himself an irritated look. "So who's this little cutie?" Kneeling down so he was eye level with the drooling baby, Sam listened intently to what Claire was saying about her daughter, completely ignoring the other two men on the bleachers.

"You should probably head out onto the field, Dean. The game is about to start." It was now Sunday, and in the two day's that Dean hadn't had his bedmate, he looked worse for measure. Castiel was worried, as he wondered if Sam was just keeping his brother up at night or if his lover just wasn't sleeping. The most contact the boys have had over the last two days consisted of short, generic text messages. "Last game of the season, give them hell."

"I always do." Reaching out, Dean awkwardly squeezed Castiel's shoulder before turning back to Sam who was busy making faces at an excited Trinity. "Dude, your face will freeze like that." Sam shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to look to his brother, and kept playing with the happy baby. Dean left for the field leaving the three alone on the bleachers for the duration of the game.

Sam was thoroughly surprised to find that Dean had skill at playing softball. He remembered how much his brother used to grouse back in high school about how annoying extracurricular activities such as sports were a waste of time. Though watching his brother dominate on the pitcher's mound and be able to nearly strike every ball into the far end of the field Sam was impressed; for someone who used to loathe activities such as this, Dean proved to be very skilled and talented.

It was the final game of the season, and the brothers and sisters from the Fifteenth Division had won. The score was 12-11, and the officers cheering down on the field couldn't have been happier for their first district win. Even Claire and Castiel were ecstatic, jumping up and down in the bleachers cheering along with the rest of the officers families. Sam felt out of place, standing stock still while watching his brother gloat with his new friends out on the field, clapping hands and pulling each other into manly hugs of appreciation. So much had changed in Dean's life since he had left for school, Sam recognized this feeling as one he got while watching a movie; he understood the characters, but knew nothing about them.

The excitement didn't die down, but only seemed to transfer to Michael's and Claire's back yard where a large pit fire had been started. Beers were being passed out to the adults like it was St. Patrick's Day, and hamburgers and hot dogs were grilling on the grill like it was the Fourth of July. Awkwardly cradling his beer in his hands, staring intently into the fire while attempting to drown out the banter from the officers who sat around him laughing about previous cases and jeering at Officer Foster's new choice of a girlfriend, Sam couldn't help the pang of jealously rip through his core. It was now nearing ten in the evening and Dean had yet to introduce his baby brother to anyone from the department.

Sam had to venture that it was partially his problem, as he had unintentionally separated himself from his brother while he was away at school. But he was home, trying to get back into his brother's life and Dean was acting like he had something else on his mind. He was always cautious of his wording, and appeared to be hiding things back at the house. Sam had initially suspected Saturday evening that Dean was seeing someone, but immediately dismissed this absurd thought as Dean refused to talk about her. Sam could list off all of Dean's conquests since he was little, as his brother had an odd fascination about sharing his love interest with Sam. But that additional coffee cup Sam had found in the sink Friday evening was evidence enough that Dean was at least sleeping with someone.

"So, Cameron—"Michael called, pulling Sam into the conversation.

"—it's Sam." The brunette corrected.

"Ah, right, right, my bad bro!" Clapping Sam on the shoulder, the pungent smell of alcohol invaded Sam's senses making the lightweight drinker cringe slightly. "Dean tells us that you're studying to become some hot-shot lawyer."

Sam was floored that Dean had ever talked about him. "Yeah," he stammered while searching for his correct wording.

"Well, after you go to law school I'll talk to the city prosecutor's office and see about getting you hired in. We need some more good lawyers in this town!" A few of the other guys cheered making Sam blush.

"Thanks, but have you seen Anna?" Downing the rest of his beer, Sam moved to stand and follow the direction the inebriated officer pointed him in. Heading in the large house, Sam frowned realizing that there was hardly anyone in the kitchen as he suspected to find the women.

Peeking into the living room, Sam's frown increased as there was no one to be seen. "Hello?" He called out into the empty house, minding his volume knowing that Trinity was sleeping in her room upstairs along with the other Novak children. It was in that moment that he heard the light hum of music coming from the garage, just down a long hallway. Heading in the direction of the music, Sam could vaguely make out the high pitched laughter of Claire. Passing the laundry room, with the door standing slightly ajar, Sam froze mid stride.

_I didn't just see that._ Cautiously retracing his steps, Sam pressed himself against the dark blue walls of the hall and held his ear to the drywall in hopes to listen in on the private conversation that he'd hoped his mind had fabricated to explain his brothers odd behavior. However, peering through the cracked door and hearing the faint whispers were enough to confirm Sam's suspicion that Dean was involved with someone… the dark haired man from the fields. _What was that guy's name?_

Dean was leaning against the front loader washing machine with his index firmly tugging Castiel forward by his belt loops. Their mouths connected in a simple kiss, tongues tangling in a twisted Spanish tango, as Castiel's hands slowly came up to wrap around his lovers neck. Savoring another kiss from Dean's sweet lips, Castiel pressed his forehead against the blonde officer's and leaned into the warm body. "We really shouldn't be doing this, love." He whispered. Sam was astounded that he was even able to make out the syllables.

"I missed you so much, Cas." Jerking the teacher forward, bringing him further into his own body, Dean smirked at the small squeak that escaped his lover's lips. "The house isn't the same without you there."

"And to think you survived so long without me before." Castiel teased, softly placing a kiss against the blondes chin. "We talked about this. Sam will be gone before you know it, and then I'll be there for you to pick up the mess he's left you in." Sam was shocked to see Dean shake his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but I didn't think being away from you would be this hard, Cas." Burying his facing into his lovers chest, Dean deeply breathed in the scent of Castiel's cologne and natural musk. Snaking his arms around Castiel's lithe body, Dean expertly massaged his fingers into the tight knots in his lovers back that constantly caused the brunette discomfort. Whether Castiel was moaning from their soft kisses or Dean's expert fingers working over his back was unknown, but all he comprehended was that he _finally _had Castiel back where he belonged.

"Just think of me away on vacation." He offered, hoping to help alleviate his lovers stress by coming up with ways for Dean to cope without his presence around.

"No, because then I'll just think of you laying on a beach towel on a sandy nudist beach."

Castiel laughed lightly. "A nudist beach, really?"

"You're sexy as hell, babe, and you're driving me insane with thoughts of you naked." Dean smashed their mouths together.

"You're the one thinking of me stark naked on a beach, Dean." Castiel chided. "I had nothing to do with that. But you do realize this stressed out, obsession you have with me isn't really healthy? Do me a favor and get some sleep tonight, you look horrible." Tenderly reaching up, Castiel fought to control a single lock of hair that refused to assimilate with the rest of the blondes head.

"It's a bit of a difficult task knowing that I'm not holding you."

"Again, this is unhealthy." Accepting a demanding kiss from his lover, Castiel threw all caution to the wind and submitted himself fully ignoring the fact that Claire had to have noticed by now that they have been missing for an extended period of time. Not to mention that the door to the darkened laundry room had managed to creek open slightly. Michael had been meaning to fix it for the last few months and apparently has yet to get around to it.

Sam backed away from the door and pressed himself against the wall, his mind still reeling at his newfound discovery. _Dean is gay? _It made no sense as he always reverted to being a dog when the two brothers were out at a bar that was full of perky women who naturally seemed to fling themselves at him. Sam was used to being ditched back then for a few hours at a time so the blonde could release his pent up energy in a _natural way_… well, at least that's what Dean refer it to.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam pushed himself off the wall roughly and made his way back out to the kitchen, all thoughts of finding his classmate diminished and were replaced by the sinful actions taking place in Michael and Claire's laundry room. Bursting into the kitchen, Sam immediately bumped into Michael who dropped his empty beer can. The sound made a loud clattering noise against the linoleum that seemed to echo about the large house.

"Sam, you okay?" Michael asked quickly, his officer's instinct kicking in at the panicked look in the youth's eyes. "Sam." Manhandling the boy into one of the island's bar stools, Michael bent to pick up the can and tossed it into the recycle bin under the sink.

Sam was on his feet instantly, dragging the officer down the dark hall towards the garage. Against the officer's protests, Sam pulled his arm until they were just outside the laundry room. Ignoring the loud remonstrations, Sam pushed the door open roughly and flipped on the light. The door ricocheted against the door stop, the loud noise resonating in the empty room. Starring in disbelief at the spot just in front of the front loader washer, Sam whirled around to face Michael who looked ready to hand cuff the college boy for his deranged antics. "Sam?" Michael called to him once again, this time catching his attention.

"They were just here." He muttered, spinning back around to look at the spot where he'd seen that… that… Michael's _brother_ put his hands all over Dean.

"Who was just here?" Unconsciously, Michael reached for his waist to feel for his weapon but was instantly reminded that he was at home and not out on the streets. Clenching his teeth together, he took a tentative step towards Sam. "Sam, you're not making any sense."

"Is your brother a homosexual?" Michael cocked his head to the side and starred harder at Sam. "I didn't think Dean was, but…"

"Sam, don't be ridiculous. My brothers are all very much straight." There was no misconception about the venom in Michael's voice when he was referring to the _sinful _actions. "Everyone in this family knows that such actions are against God's will."

"But what if I just saw my brother and—"

"Are you accusing my brother of being a _fag_?" Michael seethed, his face twisting into pure anger. Opening his mouth to tell off the younger Winchester about making outlandish accusations without any causation or proof a light glimmer caught his attention. Pushing past Sam, Michael knelt down before his wife's front loader to slowly draw the silver cross into his hands.

"Michael?" Sam called out, unsure of the others behavior.

The brunette recognized the silver chain instantly. When Castiel was baptized, their grandfather had given him the silver cross and chain as he was named after him. Standing abruptly, Michael spun to meet Sam's curious gaze.

"You will not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand me?" Starring on in confusion, Sam took a careful step back knowing now that Michael believed him. "I will handle this."

Knowing better to follow Michael back out to the fire pit, Sam instead made a pass towards the garage. Passing through the door, his eyes instantly feel on Dean and Michael's brother. From a distance the space between the two of them appeared to be acceptable but Sam instantly saw the looks they would send each other. To anyone else who was blind to what was really going on, they wouldn't have noticed just like he initially hadn't.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called out, urging his brother over to his table where Claire and Anna sat laughing at some joke.

The small group was playing cards of some sort and when the taller Winchester sat down next to Anna he recognized it as Go Fish. Claire was miserably losing as she appeared to be slightly intoxicated and even Anna, who refused to really drink at the parties on campus, was even a little tipsy. Dean had a beer cradled in his hand and the guy who had previously had his mouth against Dean's appeared to be drinking from the water bottle on the table. No one at the table seemed to notice Sam as he sat heavily on the chair and only seemed to continue to laugh about a story Claire was telling. Anna had been laughing along with her brother and Dean until she turned to Sam after a long while with a smile on her face.

"What's up sour pants?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

Anna arched an eye brow at him, clearly not buying his _tough guy _attitude. "You're a terrible liar, just so you know."

"Ah, Sammy's fine." Dean laughed. Doubling over in his fit of laughter, he helplessly held on to Castiel's arm for support. Sam fixed his eyes on the skin to skin contact as if the action burned him. "He normally has a stick up his ass, don't you Sammy?"

Sam glowered at his brother, choosing to ignore his comment. The remainder of the night Sam sat back in his chair and watched on with a horrid expression as his brother and _Castiel_, the devil who turned his brother, laughed loudly with the wild cat calls from Claire and Anna.

Even though Sam didn't really know Michael, he knew the officer believed him as a few times throughout the rest of the night he decided to pop in and check up on his wife. Each time he passed by his eyes would lock with the two men at the table, his eyes calculating and judging every gesture the two man. By the time it was time to leave Sam was pulled aside by Michael with a promise to _fix_ the problem. Slightly fearful of what _fixing the problem _actually meant, Sam shook his head knowing that whatever it was, it would be better for everyone.

~S U P E R N A T U R A L~

The following morning, Dean found himself in a gentle run at the park with Castiel by his side. They agreed that an early morning jog seemed to be something that friends would do, and found no shame in meeting up around five to watch the sun rise over the tree tops after a few mile run. Leaning against Dean's Escape, softly sipping on his water bottle, Castiel pulled his hoodie tighter around his body. Unlike his lover, who seemed to be perfectly fine with the cooler temperatures, Castiel found it difficult to regulate his body temperature.

"You cold, Cas?" Dean asked in a concerned manner. A soft shiver shook the other man's shoulders drawing the officer's attention to his slightly trembling fingers. "Damn, I hope you're not getting sick on me." Reaching into the back seat, Dean pulled out his Blauer department jacket to instantly wrap it securely around Castiel's lithe body. Standing in front of the dark haired man, Dean expertly rubbed his hands over his lover's arms to bring warmth back to his body.

A few times, his hands would come up to gently frame the other man's cold face. In those few moments, Dean would lean in close to breathe his hot breath over his lovers chilled skin before pulling back slightly and dropping his hands to a more public appropriate position on the man's arms. Slowly his tremors died down and even a rosy tint appeared on his cheeks. Be the blush from heat returning to his body or from the embarrassment of Dean touching him in public the blonde wasn't sure but was just happy to see that the darker haired man had finally warmed up a bit. His department jacket always kept him warm and Castiel looked sexy as hell in it.

"I need to get me one of these." Castiel joked slightly and he fitting his arms into the jackets sleeves. Forcing his smaller arms through the large jacket, Castiel's sapphire eyes looked up at Dean through his lashes in a silent question asking how he looked in the officer's jacket. Thinking back to a similar conversation the two had previously had where Dean confessed that he found it absolutely sexy to see his lovers in his clothing. Before Castiel could react Dean pressed his body flush against Castiel's, forcing his mouth upon his lovers and invaded his personal space. This was defiantly something friends did _not _do.

Moaning into the kiss, Castiel's arms came up to latch around his lover's neck. Thankful that hardly anyone was out this time of the morning and that no one was paying attention to them, Castiel eagerly returned the kiss rejoicing in the missed contact. Playing with the small hairs on the back on Dean's neck the darker haired man marveled at how he'd already seemed to have forgotten the feel of Dean's body in his hands. Maybe this time apart would do them some good as he thought about it. They really didn't know each other all that well before they started dating and for both to already have a _needy _or rather a strong need to be around the other seemed a little dangerous for Castiel. Sensing his lovers worry, Dean pulled back slightly to place a soft kiss to Castie's neck.

"Stop thinking so loud and enjoy." Dean lightly bit down.

Castiel laughed lightly. "Believe me, this is very enjoyable but don't you think we've moved too fast?" Dean slowly drew back to stare at Castiel with a somewhat hurt look. "I mean we hardly know each other and yet it seems that you've attached what you had with Sam to me."

"What are you talking about, Cas?"

"When I first met you, you talked to Sam every day and would tend to have a minor freak out if he didn't call you. It's only been a few days and you're acting like we haven't seen each other in months. I think you need a hobby, Dean, something not work related or that has to do with Sam or I because you latch on so hard." Collecting his lover in his arms Castiel pressed his face against Dean's rigid chest. "Maybe this time apart will do us some good."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Dead tentatively asked, fearful of the unwanted answer.

Castiel kissed him softly on the mouth. "No, Dean." He kissed him again. Bringing his arms up around the officer's neck, Castiel brought the blonde closer to him. "Just forget it, we will work this out."

Dean's arms slid around his small waist, resting under the material of his Blauer jacket to hide his arms from any unwanted eyes. Pinning Castiel's body between his own and the cool metal of his truck, Dean pressed a hard kiss to his lover's lips. The man's body was like a drug to Dean, making him crave more of the heavenly light touches. Maybe this addiction to the adoring man before him was what Castiel was referencing, but there was nothing wrong with wanting to be around the ones you love all the time to protect them, right?

When Dean was overseas, he wasn't here to protect Sam when the teen had managed to get himself in to a car accident that killed two of the five passengers. His friend's truck was hit by a drunk driver and sent the boys who were returning home from a soccer game spiraling off the road. It wouldn't be until three weeks later that Dean would get a phone call saying that he was "okay". Apparently John didn't deem it important enough to tell his son that his little brother was involved in a vehicle collision. The thought of Castiel being trapped in that truck scared him just as much.

Unconsciously tightening his arms around Castiel, Dean placed soft kisses down the shorter mans neck line. Softly nipping at the exposed skin he returned to his kiss-swollen lips for another hungry kiss. The rest of the world faded away, the few incoming runners paid them no attention except for one.

Michael sat in his truck seething with anger at the sight of the two lovers. He wasn't sure what angered him more be it that Castiel allowed such sinful actions to be enacted upon his body or the fact that he was mutually engaging in them. To anyone else Michael could see how their position could look like they were just having a _close_ conversation but he had been there, starring at them for the last twenty minutes in utter disgust.

Unable to speak for Dean, as he wasn't a member of the Novak family, Michael wanted to march over and drag his brother to confession to beg for forgiveness. As much as he wanted to tell his parents about Castiel's activities he wasn't sure he could bring his parents to their graves earlier. He was positive that his grandparents were turning in their graves with every touch of their sinful lips.

"Something has to be done."

~S U P E R N A T U R A L~

**Kira: **First off, I'm not dead. Sorry guys it took me so long to update this but between working, interning and finals this past month I just wasn't able to update. But I have the next few chapters planned out in my head, and I just hope now that my muse stays with me and enables me to write. Secondly, I've been working on a holiday Christmas story involving Dean and Castiel. So if you're interested in that, please keep your eyes peeled in the next few days for it. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and it's always nice to see readers adding this to their "alerts" or "favorites" lists. Happy Holidays everyone!

**-D A R K – A N G E L – K I R A-**


End file.
